Why Not
by Fairy Mary
Summary: Una historia que nos muestra que puedes encontrar a alguien especial que te hace ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. EL FINAL, el último capítulo. Please leelo, es el final.
1. Volvemos a empezar

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic: es acerca de cuanto cambian las personas. Espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

VOLVEMOS A EMPEZAR

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que los niños elegidos de todo el mundo vencieron a Malonmyothismon. Los niños elegidos de Japón, quienes en realidad ahora no eran tan niños, habían continuado con sus vidas normalmente cada uno por su lado, con algunas excepciones, ya que algunos se habían relacionado sentimentalmente.

Joe, ahora tenía 18 años, seguía siendo muy aplicado y continuaba con sus estudios de medicina. Había conocido a una chica con quien tenía muchas cosas en común en esas clases y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Tai, Matt y Sora tenían 17 años y estaban en el último año del colegio. Tai se había vuelto más responsable, tomaba las cosas con más seriedad y seguía siendo buen amigo de Matt y Sora.

Estos dos últimos salían juntos, pero últimamente habían estado discutiendo mucho. Matt continuaba en su banda y eran tan famosas que continuamente los contrataban para eventos importantes. Sora por su parte, estaba empezando a interesarse por la moda, de hecho había pensado en convertirse en diseñadora de modas.

Y hablando de modas; Mimi, quien tenía 16 años y se le recordaba como la chica mimada y con buen sentido de la moda, había perdido el contacto con sus amigos. Ellos sólo sabían que seguía siendo amiga de Michael, pero porque él les escribía, en cambio Mimi, nunca contestaba sus e-mails y los chicos no sabían la razón.

Izzi, quien al igual que Mimi tenía 16 años, continuó siendo inteligente y estudioso, lo cual había causado que consiguiera una beca para ir a estudiar a Alemania, por lo que se había mudado a allá solo, sin sus padres.

TK y Kari, ambos de 14 años, por fin se habían vuelto novios. Ahora Davis no los molestaba, ya había madurado y se había resignado a que Kari quisiera a TK y no a él. Ahora los tres se llevaban bastante bien.

Yolei, de 15 años, seguía siendo buena para las computadoras y, aunque suene increíble, aún continuaba admirando a Mimi. Hace poco le había confesado a Ken que le gustaba y aunque al principio él no la aceptaba, poco a poco aprendió a quererla y se hicieron novios, sin importar que Yolei fuera un año mayor que él.

Cody, quien tenía 12 años, se había mudado y aunque mantenía el contacto con sus amigos por teléfono, no se veían frecuentemente ya que ahora vivía en un lugar bastante lejano.

Los chicos se encontraban de vacaciones y habían decidido reunirse en casa de Tai. Matt y Sora se encontraban discutiendo por una tontería, algo que esos días era bastante común.

Sora: No entiendo porqué tuviste que ir allí, no tenías nada que ir a hacer a ese lugar.

Matt: Sora cálmate por favor, además tú sabes que no fui a hacer nada malo, sólo acompañé a los chicos.

Sora: Pero yo no que ría que fueras y se supone que tú debes complacerme en todo.

Matt: ¿QUE? ¿Y eso porqué?

Sora: Porque soy tu novia y debes estar a mi lado.

Matt: Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer todo lo que tú me digas.

Sora: Pero...- fue interrumpida por el celular de Matt. RING RING.

Matt: Lo siento- le dijo a Sora, luego contestó- ¿Diga? Si soy yo- al decir esto se apartó de los demás para hablar.

TK: Tranquilízate Sora, y recuerda que debes confiar más en Matt, después de todo él es tu novio, como dijiste.

Sora: Yo confío en él, lo que me molestó fue que fuera con esos amigos. Tú los conoces TK, tú sabes como son, siempre andan en buscad e chicas e involucran a Matt en sus tonterías.

Tai: SUFICIENTE- gritó desesperado- No nos reunimos aquí para discutir, sino par distraernos un rato.

Yolei: Tai tiene toda la razón, lo mejor será que nos vayamos al cine y nos divirtamos todos juntos.

Matt: Lo siento chicos, pero yo no podré acompañarlos. Hay algo de suma importancia que debo hacer.

Sora: ¿Y se puede saber qué es más importante que pasar un buen rato con tu novia y con tus amigos.

Matt: Tengo que hablar de algo que nos conviene mucho a la banda y a mí con los chicos.

TK: ¿Y no puedes hablar del tema mañana con ellos? ¿Por qué no tratas de divertirte hoy con nosotros?

Matt: No puedo esperar, estoy muy ansioso por decírselos- dijo emocionado- ¿A que no adivinan qué?

Sora: No, no adivinamos- dijo ofuscada-No lo sabemos, así es que dinos de una sola vez qué es lo que sucede.

Matt: Sora... ¿Recuerdas que habías leído que se realizaría un desfile de modas, con modelos de USA?

Sora: Sí, pero aún no entiendo tu emoción ni tampoco entiendo qué tiene que ver todo eso del desfile contigo.

Matt: Pues que nuestra banda fue invitada para tocar en ese desfile tan importante.

Sora: ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades amor!- exclamó feliz. Su actitud era rara para todos: por cualquier tontería empezaba una discusión con Matt y a los 5 minutos se comportaba como si no hubiera sido ella quien empezó la discusión.

Matt:¡Gracias!- dijo acostumbrado a los cambios de actitud de Sora: aunque la quería, esos cambios le molestaban.

Davis: ¡Qué envidia! Vas a poder estar rodeado de puras hermosas, jóvenes y bellas modelos.

Ken: Pues consíguenos, no sé, unos pases o algo así para poder entrar a los camerinos- dijo, pero al ver la expresión de enfado en los ojos de Yolei, se retractó- No te enojes Yolei, tan sólo era una broma.

Tai: Después de todo es una ventaja no tener novia, así puedo mirar a quien yo quiera sin que me regañen.

Kari: Pero recuerda que tienes una hermanita que te vigila- dijo provocando que todos rieran.

Matt: Bueno, yo ya me voy. No puedo esperar más para darles la excelente noticia a los chicos de la banda.

Sora: Espérame voy por mi bolso y te acompaño donde ellos. Chao chicos- dijo mientras salí de la casa.

* * *

Nota de Autora Espero que les esté gustando. ¿ qué habrá pasado con Mimi, que ya no se comunica con sus amigos? ¿Matt y Sora? ¿Porqué pelean tanto? Esperen el segundo Capítulo: Un gran evento se acerca.. Porfa escríbanme Reviews, o pueden escribirme a CHAO

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	2. Un gran evento se acerca

**UN GRAN EVENTO SE ACERCA**

Mientras tanto, un avión privado aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. Habían muchísimas personas esperando ver a quienes venían en él: era el avión de las modelos americanas que venían para el desfile, esa era la razón por la cual tantas personas estaban tan ansiosas por ver bajar a las pasajeras, para poder admirarlas fijamente.

Una a una, las chicas altas, esbeltas y estilizadas; incluso otras presumidas, iban bajando de tan moderno avión; las miradas de todos estaban puestas en tan bellas jóvenes, quienes les dirigían una sonrisa, algunas por obligación, en cambio otras, amablemente lo hacían con placer, porque les agradaba hacerlo.

A la salida del aeropuerto las esperaba un lujoso autobús, de primera clase, pero cuando salieron no pudieron ingresar inmediatamente en él, ya que muchos medios de comunicación, entre ellos televisoras, revistas, periódicos, en fin; estaban afuera esperándolas, no solo para tomarles fotografías, sino para entrevistarlas.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar al autobús cada una se sentó por aparte; el autobús era lo suficientemente grande y lujoso como para que cada una de ellas tuviera su asiento separado del de las otras, el cual era reclinable y tenía su propio radio. Durante el camino muchas aprovecharon para descansar y dormir un rato, sin embargo había una que no podía hacer lo mismo: estar de nuevo en Japón le traía viejos recuerdos.

Por fin llegaron al hotel en donde permanecerían por un mes; a pesar de que el desfile era dentro de una semana, debían permanecer un poco más de tiempo ahí para visitar los medios de comunicación y además habían decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo pero de vacaciones. En fin, el hotel era bastante lujoso y hermoso, lo cual no fue una sorpresa para las modelos, ya que ellas eran las mejores de Estados Unidos y por lo tanto eso era lo que ellas merecían. En cuanto entraron al hotel, el administrador de este las recibió muy gratamente.

Administrador: Chicas, bienvenidas a nuestro hotel. Para todo nuestro personal es un placer recibirlas aquí.

Modelos: ¡Thanks!

Administrador: Para su mayor comodidad hemos dispuesto para ustedes las habitaciones mejor equipadas.

¿?: Habrán dos chicas por habitación. La parejas ya fueron organizadas al azar y por ninguna razón se harán cambios- el que hablaba ahora era un tipo muy bien vestido y todo galán: era el representante da las modelos y obviamente siempre las acompañaba- Aquí está la lista de las habitaciones, así es que cada una puede venir por su llave y luego pueden ir a descansar o la que lo prefiera puede ir a dar un paseo, pero, eso sí, quiero que TODAS, sin ninguna excepción, estén aquí de vuelta a las 6 en punto- terminó de decir el representante, Jeremy.

Así cada joven subió y se dirigió a su habitación, las cuales eran bastante cómodas. Cada una tenía dos camas, jacuzzi, un minibar, televisión, radio, etc, todas las comodidades que se puedan desear.

Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue desempacar, sin embargo había una de ellas que en lugar de eso, simplemente tiró su equipaje en una de las camas que estaba junto a la ventana, observó la ciudad a través de ella y salió corriendo del hotel. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Muchos dirigían sus miradas hacia tan bella joven, quien, seguida por su guardaespaldas, les devolvía una tierna sonrisa; algunos notaron que era una de las modelos de USA, por lo que se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo.

Así caminó durante varios minutos, hasta que chocó con una pareja, lo cual produje que la modelo cayera al suelo.

¿?: Disculpe, no me fije- dijo una joven pelirroja de la mano de un joven rubio y de ojos azules. Era Sora.

Modelo: ¡Oh, don't worry! Quiero decir... No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por andar distraída dando autógrafos.

El chico rubio, o sea Matt, le ayudó a levantarse- No se preocupe- dijo mirándola fijamente, admirando su belleza.

Modelo: Gracias- y diciendo esto continuó caminado, dejando a Matt sorprendido por su belleza y simpatía.

Sora: ¿Autógrafos? ¿Quién será esa tipa?- le dijo extrañada a Matt, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto la joven modelo continuaba su camino, recordando viejos tiempos en aquella ciudad, cuando ella aún era una niña, un inocente niña y la ciudad pasaba por momentos intensos y ella recordaba la razón de aquello.

Modelo: Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aunque todo ocurrió hace 6 años... Fue hace 6 años cuando por primera vez, en la Colina de la Luz, conocí no sólo a los chicos, sino también a los...- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una extraña corriente de aire le heló la sangre- Brrr, qué frió hace.

Se colocó un sweater y continuó caminado, mientras seguía también recordando.

Modelo: ¡Mis amigos...! Hace tres años que no los veo ni sé nada de ellos. Los extraño demasiado y no pude avisarles que regresaría a Japón por algún tiempo. Bueno, entonces será una sorpresa ¿Qué pensarán de mí después de tanto tiempo? No ceo que ellos sigan siendo los mismos de antes, ni yo, después de todo ya no soy aquella llorona de hace tiempo, ni la misma mimada, bueno... talvez sí continuo siendo mimada, pero no inmadura

¿Qué habrá sucedido con cada uno de ellos después de estos años separados? Espero que se encuentren bien. Siguió caminando sin darse cuento del tiempo, hasta que pasó por una tienda de relojes. Eran las 6:15 y recordó que les habían dicho que debían regresar a las 6 en punto. Llamó al guardaespaldas y le dijo que llamara para que fueran a recogerla, así esperó como 5 minutos hasta que por fin llegó la limosina por ella. El guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir. Muy pronto llegaron al hotel, en donde alguien la esperaba.

Jeremy: ¡MIMI! ¿Dónde estuviste? Mira la hora que es- le preguntó algo decepcionado, pero sin esperar respuesta.

Mimi: I'm so sorry, lo lamento. Se me pasó el tiempo recorriendo la ciudad y recordando tantas cosas...

* * *

HOLA!!! Espero que les esté gustando mi fic. ¿Qué hace Mimi de modelo? ¿Cuándo le avisará a los demás que está en Japón?

Ya saben, pueden escribirme a o escríbanme Reviews. El próximo capítulo se llamará "Una...¿Confesión?"

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	3. Una ¿Confesión?

Hola otra vez, espero que les esté gustando mi fic.

**

* * *

**

UNA... ¿CONFESIÓN?

Por otro lado, en otra parte de la ciudad, Matt había citado a sus compañeros de la banda para darles la noticia y esperaba ansioso con Sora a que estos llegaran al lugar de la reunión, un parque en el centro de la ciudad.

Sora: Esto es perfecto Matt, aparte de poder ir a verte cantar con tu banda y apoyarte, podré también ir a ver un desfile de modas de verdad, no como los que se organizan en el colegio que son un completo fracaso.

Matt: Cierto, había olvidado por completo que tú quieres ser una gran diseñadora de modas ¿No es así?

Sora: Obvio, y el poder ir allí me hará aprender muchos aspectos importantes acerca de un desfile y todo eso.

Matt: Claro, además yo también estoy muy emocionado por ese desfile- dijo con una cara como de esperanza.

Sora: No me digas que es porque vas a poder ver a esas modelos sin cerebro- dijo en un tono ya muy molesto.

Matt: No puede ser, ya comenzó de nuevo- pensó- No Sora, claro que no es por eso, tienes que entender que es una gran oportunidad para la banda, muchos medios de comunicación importantes estarán allí oyéndonos.

Sora: No... pues, como si le hiciera falta fama a tu banda- dijo riendo, olvidando completamente su enfado.

Matt: Mira allá, ahí vienen los chicos ¡HEY CHICOS; POR AQUÍ!- les gritó haciendo señas para que lo vieran. Los chicos se fueron acercando a Matt. Cuando estuvieron con él, Matt les contó la historia de cómo los escogieron.

Matt:...entonces me preguntaron que si nos gustaría ser la banda invitada y obviamente les dije que aceptábamos, por eso ahora debemos ensayar mucho porque es un evento muy importante y no podemos hacer el ridículo.

Ryo: Obvio que no podemos y menos delante de esas chicas de USA tan bonitas como lo son las modelos.

Kouji: Y además va a ser genial poder estar tan cerca de esas hermosas jóvenes estadounidenses.

Toya: Puede ser que, a los mejor y hasta puedo llegar a hacerme novio de una de ellas ¿Por qué no?

Matt: Dejen de estar soñando e ilusionándose porque, además, no creo que vayamos a estar tan cerca de ellas.

Toya: ¿Que no? ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que nuestros camerinos no estarán junto a los suyos? ¿Es eso?

Sora: La verdad yo creo que no, de todos modos es mejor que así sea, de lo contrario podrían llegar a distraerse.

Ryo: Bueno, mucha plática pero debemos saber cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos ¿Cuándo será el desfile?

Matt: Dentro de una semana, lo cual es muy poco tiempo, así es que debemos empezar a ensayar cuanto antes.

Kouji: Claro, pero considero que lo mejor será que empecemos mañana porque hoy no tenemos los instrumentos.

Matt: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana en le lugar de siempre a las 10 AM y empezamos a ensayar.

Una vez que se pusieron todos de acuerdo, Matt y Sora se fueron de ahí rumbo a una pastelería y en el camino se encontraron con TK y Kari, quienes venían tiernamente abrazados y al verlos los saludaron cariñosamente.

Sora:¡Se ven tan lindos! ¡Son tan tiernos y románticos a la vez! Es una lástima que MI novio nunca me abrace así, y mucho menos en público porque lo pueden ver sus conocidos- dijo ya molesta. De nuevo empezaba con la misma historia y ya Matt comenzaba a hartarse en esa actitud tan infantil de su casi irreconocible novia.

Matt: ¡CÁLMATE YA SORA! – le gritó bastante molesto a su novia, provocando que los demás se sorprendieran.

TK: Bueno...creo que... yo... Kari y yo nos tenemos que ir, así es que los dejamos solos. ¡Nos vemos!

Kari: ¿Cómo?... Quiero decir... claro, sí. Adiós.- dijo alejándose de ahí con TK al notar la tensión en el aire.

Sora: Matt... ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca me habías gritado de esa manera, y mucho menos delante de alguien más.

Matt:¿Que qué me pasa? Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy harto... harto de tus actitudes... harto de que te molestes por cualquier tontería a cada momento... harto de que a los 5 minutos actúes y me hables como si nada hubiera sucedido...¡Eso es lo que pasa! Tu sabes que te quiero, pero que no soy muy expresivo. Sora... yo te quiero, pero si vas a continuar con esas actitudes, creo que... bueno... no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportándolas.

Sora: Espera un segundo Matt, entonces... bueno... ¿Eso quiere decir que ...?- no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

Matt: Eso quiere decir que no...digo, que debes cambiar...- No se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, decirle que terminaran; aún la quería y a pesar de que le molestaba esa actitud, no creía que fuera suficiente como para llegar a tal extremo y mucho menos si ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar de verdad- Eso era... Sora...

Sora: Lo siento... De veras lo siento. No tenía ni idea de que yo me comportara así y que eso te molestara, pero si es así, yo estoy completamente dispuesta a cambiar con tal de no pederte, en serio, tú sabes que sí es así.

Matt: Lo sé. Perdón, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco alterado- mintió arrepentido de haber dicho lo que sentía.

Sora: No te preocupes, te entiendo, mejor nos vamos porque ya es tarde- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Matt acompañó a Sora a su casa, para luego ir a la suya. Una vez ahí, se durmió pensando en sus sentimientos.

Despertó la mañana siguiente y después de haberse bañado y vestido rápidamente; se fue a ensayar con su banda. Debían aprovechar al máximos esa semana, ya que era lo único que tenían para ensayar y esa presentación era muy importante para cada uno de ellos, debían aprovechar esa oportunidad tan valiosa.

Los chicos de la banda ensayaban durante todo el día, casi sin descansar, de hecho hasta podría decirse que se emocionaban practicando tanto. Así fue durante toda la semana; los chicos elegidos iban a ver a Matt practicar de vez en cuando, no sólo por verlo tocar y practicar, sino para hacerle compañía a él y a sus compañeros.

Por su parte, las modelos también ensayaban constantemente y era bastante agotador para ellas y más porque debían ir al gimnasio, aunque de vez en cuando se tomaban un break. A ellas les gustaba lo que hacían, por eso no se quejaban de todas las horas diarias que ensayaban, supervisadas por Jeremy, quien a veces las aconsejaba.

* * *

Hola otra vez... ya sé que todavía no tiene cara de Mimato, pero con esta confesión de Matt nos dimos cuenta de que no ama a Sora, sí la quiere, pero no la ama.  
En el próximo se dará un "Encuentro Inesperado", supongo que se imaginarán entre quienes... Espero que me escriban reviews o a Nos vemos. CHAO.

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	4. Un Encuentro Inesperado

HOLA OTRA VEZ!!!!!!! Gracias por los Reviews Espero que les esté gustando mi fic. Aquí está el Capítulo:

**

* * *

**

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Así, llegó por fin el ensayo general; un día antes del desfile. Debido a que todos debían ensayar, es decir, modelos, animadores, banda, técnicos, luces, etc; el escenario debía irse turnando entre todos para que cada uno ensayara.

Jeremy: Bueno, Hemos decidido que las modelos sean las primeras en ensayar, no sólo para terminar temprano y que puedan ir a descansar al hotel para el gran día, sino que no queremos que puedan llegar distraerse por estar pensando en los chicos de la banda, especialmente las más jóvenes, o por lo menos no queremos correr el riesgo.

Mimi: Pues lamento informarte que somos..., más bien, SOY demasiado profesional como para distraerme con un par de chicos atractivos sin cerebro que a lo mejor ni siquiera cantan, sólo actúan- dijo con tono presumido.

Jeremy: Sí, claro... lo olvidaba. En fin, vamos de una vez a ensayar y no perdamos más tiempo ¿OK?- dijo riendo.

Todas: RIGHT!- dijeron muy entusiasmadas.

Así, con ese ánimo, todas las modelos se dispusieron a ensayar. Mientras tanto en los camerinos de la banda.

Toya: ¡Rayos! No puedo creer que no nos avisaran que no tendríamos el escenario desde la mañana, sólo vinimos para perder el tiempo en lugar de ensayar ¿Qué haremos durante este tiempo, si ya estamos aquí?-dijo enojado.

Ryo: Pues... no sé, pero si les parece podemos... ¿Qué tal si amos a ver a las modelos ensayando? ¿Sí?

Matt: La verdad yo no creo que sea buena idea, de todos modos no creo que nos dejen permanecer en ese lugar.

Kouji: No seas tan mala onda Matt. No lo sabremos si no preguntamos, además no creo que nos prohíban estar ahí si no interrumpimos, después de todo, somos la banda invitada. Vamos... se nota que mueres por ir a verlas.

Matt: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que no... bueno... quiero decir... no, además yo...- se notaba nervioso, sí quería verlas, pero...- No me involucren en sus tonterías ¿De acuerdo? Además yo tengo novia, Sora.

Ryo: Vamos... Por favor, o sea, es sólo ir a verlas, ni que te fueras a enamorar de alguna- dijo sarcásticamente.

Toya: Eso es cierto, y menos dejarás a Sora por alguna de ellas. Despreocúpate.- dijo empujándola hacia la puerta.

Matt: ¡De acuerdo! Voy, pero no me empujen, yo sé donde está el escenario, no necesito que me lleven hasta ahí.

Toya: Bien... lo sabía- dijo soltándolo- Sabía que de alguna u otra manera sí querías ir con nosotros ¿O no?

Matt: De hecho no... voy porque me obligan y déjenme en paz o me arrepentiré de ir con ustedes. You got it?

Dicho y hecho: Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del camerino y se dirigieron alo salón en donde sería el desfile y donde, obviamente, se encontraban las modelos ensayando. No tuvieron problema para permanecer ahí, de hacho les dijeron que lo hicieran para que las modelos practicaran por lo menos esta vez con público.

Los jóvenes de la banda no pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta al ver a las chicas modelando, de hecho algunas los miraban a los ojos, por compromiso. Aunque ellas aún no estaban practicando con el vestuario, se veían muy bien con la ropa que traían, algunas con tee-shirts y buzos, mientras que otras con minifaldas y tops.

Matt y los chicos continuaron observando el espectáculo privado muy cómodos en sus asientos, hasta que una de las modelos llamó la atención de Matt y no fue precisamente por su cuerpo tan escultural, ni su carácter.

Matt: Chicos- pero no le ponían atención- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Ven a esa modelo que está allí? La alta y esbelta.

Toya: Creo que deberías se más específico... Todas ellas son altas y esbeltas Matt- dijo desinteresado.

Matt: Me refiero a la que tiene ojos color miel, que está frente a todas- dijo señalando a la chica mientras se levanta.

Kouji: Ya veo... Ahora sí, pero... ¿Qué con ella? ¿Te gustó o qué? Pues está muy bien...- Matt lo interrumpió.

Matt: ¡Cállate! Obviamente no tiene nada que ver con eso. Lo que sucede es que, no sé, pero creo que la conozco.

Ryo: Sí claro, y yo conozco a todas las demás también y hasta me hice novio de una de ellas- dijo sarcásticamente.

Matt: No... es en serio. Su rostro me parece familiar y esa actitud... cero que...- Pero fue interrumpido por Jeremy, quien, harto del escándalo, les pidió, más bien, les exigió que hicieran silencio y no interrumpieran a las modelos.

Jeremy: Perfecto, ahora que por fin tenemos silencio- dijo dirigiéndose a Matt y a los chicos de la banda- podemos seguir. Tú, mi belleza, vuelve atrás, empecemos de nuevo desde la parte en la que tú entras- le dijo a la modelo que había llamado la atención de Matt- No olvides que tú eres nuestra estrella, tienes que lucirte; hermosa.

Matt aún no recordaba porqué, pero esa chica le parecía tan conocida... sus ojos, su actitud, hasta su manera de caminar, y mientras continuaba pensando no pudo evitar observar la delicadeza de los movimientos de la joven.

Jeremy: Lo estás haciendo excelente belleza, pero levanta un poco más la barbilla- dijo haciendo una extraña pose.

Modelo: Like this? Or...- tomó otra posición- Like this?- dijo en una pose de chica engreída, sin dejar de sonreír.

Jeremy: Me gusta más sí que como estabas antes. No deslumbras con tu resplandor y tu profesionalismo Mimi...

Matt: ¿MIMI?- preguntó gritando, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso la de la propia Mimi

Mimi: Yeah, that's it, I mean... Así es ¿Qué sucede?- dijo en tono insoportable al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

Matt: Discúlpame por favor, mi intención no fue en ningún momento interrumpirla. Sorry!- dijo bastante apenado.

Mimi: Right!- dijo mirando a Matt. De hacho ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, sentía, de alguna manera, que lo había visto en alguna ocasión anterior; pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que trataba de hacer memoria, no conseguía recordar dónde.- Este niñito... Lo he visto antes, pero... ¿Dónde lo vi?- pensó y de repente.

Mimi: ¡HEY GUY!- dijo llamando a Matt, quien volteó sorprendido- Disculpa...¿Te conozco? Me pareces conocido.

Todos especialmente los compañeros de banda de Matt, quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, él tenía razón.

Matt: Bueno, de hecho yo...

* * *

Espero que estén siguiendo el Fic. En el próximo capítulo se darán cuenta de por qué Mimi había perdido el contacto con sus amigos y de algo más... Síganme escribiendo Reviews o a mi e-mail.CHAO!!!!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	5. Un Descubrimiento

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizarlo, pero aquí está el 5 capítulo. Que lo disfruten...

**

* * *

**

UN DESCUBRIMIENTO

Mientras tanto, lo demás chicos elegidos habían decidido reunirse en casa de Yolei para organizarse para el día del desfile, ya que ninguno quería perderse la presentación de Matt. Sin embargo, la razón por la que se reunieron justamente allí, había sido porque Yolei los había llamado diciéndoles que debía mostrarles algo importante.

Así, cada uno iba llegando a la casa de Yolei mientras ella los recibía, pero al preguntarle sobre lo que tenía que enseñarles, ella decía que debía esperar a que todos estuvieran. Una vez que esto ocurrió, Yolei les preguntó algo:

Yolei: ¿Alguna vez a alguno de ustedes le ha llegado un e-mail que se supone debió haber llegado hace un año?

Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal pregunta que parecía no tener sentido, ya que se supone que el correo electrónico es el medio más rápido para escribirle a alguien. Yolei, al notar que sus amigos no entendían nada, continuó.

Yolei: Lo supuse. Ahora...¿Recuerdan que Mimi dejó de escribirnos de repente hace aproximadamente 2 años.

TK: Claro que lo recordamos, fue algo extraño. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver ese tal e-mail con Mimi aún.

Ken: Yo tampoco entiendo amor ¿Podrías por favor explicarnos a todos de qué se trata todo este asunto?

Yolei: Pues que me llegó un e-mail de Mimi que escribió hace un año y creo saber porqué dejó de escribirnos.

Sora: ¿Un e-mail de Mimi? ¿Que escribió hace un año? Pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- dijo intrigada.

Yolei: En realidad... Son varios, de hecho, bastantes. He leído, pero preferí leer los demás con ustedes.

Tai: ¿Leerlos? Por favor... No creo que sea interesante leer algo escrito por una hijita de mami y papi, de una pipi.

Yolei: Pues estás equivocado. De hecho, una de las cosas que me llamó la atención fue la madurez con que habla.

Tai: ¿Estás diciendo que Mimi ya no es una niñita inmadura? No puede ser... Eso tengo que verlo yo mismo.

Así, decididos a descubrir a una Mimi más madura, todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Yolei, en donde se encontraba la compu encendida. Yolei abrió su correo y les leyó un e-mail que Mimi había mandado.

Yolei: Bien, dice:"Hola chicos, espero que todos se encuentren bien. Deben estar extrañados de que les escriba después de casi un año de no hacerlo; lamento no haberlo hecho y por eso, de ahora en adelante he decidido hacerlo una vez por semana, o al menos cuando no esté muy ocupada con los desfiles..."- la interrumpieron.

Kari: Un momento, ahí dice que nos escribiría cada semana y, al menos yo, nunca recibí ningún e-mail suyo.

Davis: Yo tampoco, y lo extraño de este e-mail es que supuestamente fue enviado a todas nuestras direcciones.

TK: Si es bastante extraño, pero dejamos a Yolei continuar. Quiero saber más sobre mi amiga y sus desfiles...

Yolei:Gracias TK, dice:"Seguro se preguntarán qué desfiles. Voy a contarles que hace bastante tiempo entré en una academia de modelos. Con el tiempo me hice conocida y me contrataron para modelar muy a menudo. Realmente he aprendido muchas cosas valiosas aquí. Me tengo que despedir, un beso. Los quiere, su amiga a lo lejos."

Tai: Entonces... eso quiere decir que nuestra amiguita se convirtió en una famosa modelo¿Quién los hubiera dicho?

Sora: La verdad, a mí no me sorprende. Mimi siempre fue una chica que se interesaba mucho en eso de la moda.

TK: Y no sólo eso, además siempre fue muy coqueta y su actitud... me parece que era perfecta para ser modelo.

Yolei: Bueno... ¿Me van a dejar seguir leyéndoles los demás? Porque aún quedan muchos más por leer.

Kari: Discúlpanos; tienes razón aún quedan muchos por leer, lo que significa que aún queda mucho por descubrir.

Yolei: Bien, aquí hay otro. Se los leo.- dijo mientras comenzaba a leer el siguiente. Este hablaba sobre su progreso en la academia de modelos. Les decía que seguía aprendiendo muchas cosas más a pesar de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo en USA; el cambio que significó para ella dejar todo en Japón para vivir permanentemente en USA.

Así Yolei continuaba leyendo los e-mails de su amiga, en los cuales, les relataba los acontecimientos más importantes. Poco a poco, los e-mails iban siendo escritos en fechas muy separadas de las anteriores, incluso encontraron uno en el que Mimi decía que estaba decepcionada de que ellos, sus amigos, nunca le respondieron.

Sora: Pobre amiga, seguro pensó que no le respondíamos porque no nos interesaba, y nosotros sin saberlo.

Tai: Pero, Yolei, tú nos dijiste que creías saber la razón por la que dejó de escribirlos, pero aún no la sabemos.

Yolei: Tienes razón, aunque...- se quedó mirando fijo el monitor- Aquí está. Oigan esto: "Hola Chicos. ¡LOS EXTRAÑO! Últimamente me he sentido muy sola, aunque Michael esté a mi lado. Me hacen falta, todos y cada uno de ustedes, desde mi inseparable Yolei", o sea yo-dijo- "Hasta, incluso, el desinteresado Matt. De hacho me hace falta alguien como él..."- ese comentario no le hizo gracia a Sora, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, recordó las palabras de Matt de que debía cambiar se retractó- "... que me haga volver a la realidad. A veces todo parece tan perfecto aquí... pero no es así. Acá es un mundo diferente a Japón. Japón... como me gustaría poder volver y estar con ustedes, mis amigos, los que llegaron a aceptarme a pesar de todo. Bueno... a lo que quería llegar era a la despedida. Supongo que deben estar hartos de mis tonterías, lo sé porque nunca me respondieron, así que, no se preocupen, no volveré a escribirles. No los olvidaré. BYE... FRIENDS."

TK: No puede ser, por eso dejó de escribirnos. Creía que no nos interesaba, y no era así- dijo preocupado.

Ken: ¿Saben qué? Eso de que había madurado definitivamente era cierto. Al menos no habla como niñita mimada.

Yolei: Esperen, aún queda algo. "P.D. Esta es mi foto, la mando por si algún día nos encontramos, me reconozcan."

Al oír esto todos se acercaron para poder ver la foto de su amiga. Tai fue el primero en verla y se sorprendió.

Tai: ¿Esta es Mimi? No lo puedo creer. Si la encontrara sería capaz de invitarla a salir y tal vez a algo más...

Davis: Pues... La verdad está muy guapa y cómo no si es una modelo. Ojalá se le ocurriera venir a visitarnos. ¿No?

Sora: No puede ser oO- viendo la fotografía- Si esta es Mimi, significa que está en Japón, la vi hace una semana.

Todos: ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué MIMI ESTÁ EN JAPÓN?

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y que sigan leyéndolo. En el próximo capítulo se darán muchas sorpresas. Síganme escribiendo Reviews o a mi e-mail: Bye

**_Make a Wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	6. Un cambio de actitud

Hola!!! Sorry por haber durado tanto en bajar este capítulo, pero aquí se los dejo...

**

* * *

**

UN CAMBIO DE ACTITUD

De vuelta al ensayo de las modelos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la modelo.

Mimi: Ahora lo recuerdo... ¡Claro! Hace poco cuando choqué con alguien, tú fuiste quien me ayudó a levantarme

Ryo: No, pues Matt... se nota que la conocías muy bien. ¿No es así?- le dijo al oído a Matt, burlándose de él.

Mimi: Aunque creo que ... Tú y los di...- estaba bastante pensativa- No puedes ser tú, eso es imposible. Olvídalo.

Matt: Espera Mimi... ¿Me permitirías hacerte tan sólo una pequeña pregunta? Por favor.

Jeremy: ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a Mimi? ¿Cómo te atreves a tutearla?- preguntó algo molesto.

Mimi: Don't worry because of it Jeremy. En cuanto a ti- le dijo a Matt- sé breve, Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Matt: De acuerdo así será. Mimi... ¿Tú ... tú te apellidas Tachicawa?- preguntó dudando un poco de sus palabras.

Mimi: ¿Cómo lo sabes ? oO Yo no uso mi apellido en cosas del modelaje. Sólo lo saben mis padres y amigos.

Matt: Por cierto, ahora que hablas de tus amigos, déjame decirte que es una lástima que te hayas olvidado de ellos

Mimi: WHAT? Are you serious? I mean, sorry, pero no tienes derecho a decirme eso, no creo que tengas una mínima idea de lo que ha pasado. Ahora te agradecería si te callaras y me dejes en paz- dijo en tono arrogante.

Matt: ¡Vaya! Veo que, a pesar de los años, además de seguir una siendo fanática de la moda, eres una mimada.

Mimi: Espera un momento ¿Cómo es posible que sepas esas cosas acerca de mí? Mas bien...¿Quién rayos eres?

Matt: Déjame refrescarte un poco la memoria. Déjame ver... ¿Acaso el nombre Teenage Wolves te dice algo?

Mimi: ¿Teenage Wolves? Pues... ¡Ah! No lo puedo creer ¿Tú eres Yamato?- preguntó sorprendida, reconociéndolo.

Jeremy: Lamento interrumpir su dulce reencuentro- dijo en tono sarcástico y a la vez molesto- Pero debo avisarles que tenemos que continuar ensayando, así es que les pido a los de la banda que por favor se retiren a su camerino.

Matt: Tiene razón, lamentamos haberlo interrumpido. En seguida nos iremos a los camerinos. Vamonos chicos.

Toya: Sí claro. Qué fácil ¿No? Como a ti no te interesa fijarte en ninguna de ellas... pero en cambio nosotros...

Mimi: ¿Que no se interesa en ninguna de nosotras? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó algo preocupada.

Kouji: Claro, lo que sucede es que tiene novia y por eso no le interesa ninguna otra. La quiere mucho ¿No es así?

Mimi: ¿Que qué? ¿Matt tiene novia? ¿Eso posible?- preguntó recordando al Matt frío e insensible que ella conoció.

Matt: Si, en fin, ya tenemos que irnos. Pero Mimi, recuerda siempre mantener tu inocencia, la que te caracterizaba.

Mimi: Mi inocencia...- dijo en voz baja- ESPERA- gritó mientras los veía alejarse, pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi inocencia? ¿Cómo fui capaz de cambiar tanto? Además... ¿Quién podrá ser su novia?

Jeremy: Concéntrate bella Mimi, recuerda lo que habías dicho acerca de los cantantes cabeza hueca ¿Recuerdas?

Mimi: Sí disculpa... Tenía razón, son unos cabezas huecas- dijo, preguntándose porqué se había preocupado.

Mimi trató de concentrarse el resto del ensayo, lo cual le resultó bastante difícil. Por fin terminaron y ahora era el turno de la banda de ensayar. Mimi decidió quedarse cerca, pero en un lugar en donde no la pudieran ver desde el escenario; quería oír la música de Matt, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. A la salida del salón habían unas mesas, se dirigió hacia ellas, se sentó, sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso y comenzó a escribir algo en la libreta. A veces se distraía escuchando a Matt y luego continuaba. De repente Matt dejó de cantar, pero ella continuaba oyendo la música: era muy buena. No pudo continuar escribiendo, así que leyó lo que había escrito.

Mimi: Como un niño al encontrar su juguete preferido... así creo que te debes sentir al encontrar a quien te haga sentir querido...- Pero no pudo continuar, se paralizó al darse cuenta que Matt estaba tras ella... escuchando todo.

Matt: Por lo que acabo de oír, sigues siendo una chica inocente que está en busca de su gran amor, inocente co...

Mimi: NO- lo interrumpió- Ya no soy la niñita inocente que tú conociste y tampoco estoy en busca de un amor.

Matt: ¿No?- preguntó bastante confundido- ¿Y se puede saber porqué dices eso? Debe haber una razón por la...

Mimi: Look- lo volvió a interrumpir, en un tono decepcionado- He pasado mucho tiempo en un lugar lejos de todo lo mío, de mis amigos, los cuales aparentemente se olvidaron de mí y no me interrumpas ni pongas esa cara- dijo al ver a Matt- En un mundo en cual no sobreviviría con mi inocencia, un mundo donde sólo cuentan las apariencias, un mundo que no era color de rosa, como yo algunas vez pensé. Debía madurar y dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos infantiles, debía aprender a ser como los demás y lo hice. Me convertí en una persona que... ¿Cómo explicártelo?... en una persona a la cual dejó de interesarle lo que los demás sentían, ahora soy superficial, al igual que todos, perdí esa inocencia con la cual veía las cosas, porque las cosas no son como las imaginaba. De todos modos, en algún momento debía hacerlo y...- no pudo seguir, estaba mal, con lágrimas en sus ojos color miel.

Matt: No puedo creer la frialdad con la que hablas, te oyes tan diferente... te pareces tanto a...

Mimi: ¿A ti? Sí, al igual que tú cuando eras niño, creé un escudo para que los demás no descubrieran mis sentimientos, aunque creo que a nadie le importan- dijo esto y salió corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su libreta tirada en la mesa. Matt trató de detenerla, pero fue imposible; vio la libreta, la abrió y leyó:

Matt: En cambio amar y no ser correspondido... es tan doloroso que te hace sentir herido- leyó tristemente- pobre Mimi, se oía decepcionada, decepcionada del mundo- dijo en voz baja, guardó la libreta y entró de nuevo al salón.

Mimi por su parte se dirigió a los camerinos en donde se encontró con Jeremy y le dijo que quería irse al hotel. Como ella era una de sus consentidas, no se opuso. Mimi subió a la limosina y al llegar al hotel subió a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y mientras observaba el cielo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Sobre todo porque se da una mayor interacción entre Matt y Mimi... Además...¿Mimi escribiendo poemas de amor? ¿Para quién? Sigan leyéndolo y sobre todo escribiéndome Reviews o e-mail. 

**_Make a Wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	7. Tai se siente atraído

HOLA!!! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos lo que me escribieron RR. Aquí está el 7° Capítulo.

**

* * *

**

TAI SE SIENTE ATRAÍDO

Por fin llegó el gran día. Todos los implicados en el desfile habían llegado unas cuantas horas antes para afinar los últimos detalles. Las modelos se encontraban en los vestidores maquillándose y peinándose, mientras los ayudantes les dejaban su vestuario impecable. La banda, por su parte, se encontraba afinado sus instrumentos y Matt calentaba su voz. Los animadores hacían cambios de última hora en sus libretos. Mientras tanto... Los niños elegidos se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse en una cafetería y de ahí irse juntos, pero alguien aún no llegaba.

Sora: ¡No puede ser! Le avisamos a Tai que nos veríamos en este lugar y que debía ser puntual, pero aún no ha llegado- y de repente, mientras decía esto, Yolei la interrumpió y señaló hacia una figura familiar que se acercaba.

Tai: ¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero debía ir a comprar algo muy importante- dijo con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Davis: ¿Puedo saber para quién son las flores? No creo que sean para Matt, a menos que...- dijo maliciosamente.

Tai: Cállate. Obvio que no son para Matt, él tiene a Sora para eso... Mi inexperto Davis, tienes mucho que aprender.

Davis: No me digas- dijo burlándose- Entonces supongo que son para... No sé... para verte como si tuvieras novia.

Tai: Ja, pero no. Son para que en caso de que alguna modelo me guste, dárselas y que piense que soy muy lindo.

Yolei: Y sólo a ti se te ocurre que alguna se fijará en ti. Creo que mejor dejan de decir idioteces y nos vamos.

Así los chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde sería el desfile. En el camino Tai continuó dándole "consejos" a Davis; Ken y Yolei iban abrazándose el uno al otro; mientras que Sora, TK y Kari escuchaban atentamente a Joe, quien les contaba sobre sus clases en la universidad y de su nueva novia. De repente, ya se estaban en la entrada.

Recepcionista: Bienvenidos al II Desfile Anual: "La moda, una tendencia a cambiar"¿Me permiten sus invitaciones?

Davis: ¿Invitaciones? ¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos invitaciones? Yo no tengo una. ¿Ustedes tienen una? Ese tonto de Matt no me la dio y ahora no podré ver a las modelos TT- dijo provocando la risa de sus amigos.

TK: ¬¬ No te preocupes. Matt me dio las invitaciones a mí y decidí guardarlas para que ninguno perdiera la suya.

Recepcionista: Bien, todo está en orden. ¡Oh! Esperen... hay una reservación para ustedes 10...- fue interrumpida.

Sora: Quiere decir 8... una reservación para nosotros 8- dijo extrañada de que hubiera una reservación para 10.

Recepcionista: Claro, disculpen... Por favor sigan al joven, él los guiará.- dijo señalando a un joven de traje.

Los chicos entraron, pensando en porqué Matt habría hecho una reservación para 10 si sabía que sólo eran 8.

TK: Lo más extraño es que él no me contó lo de la reservación, no creo siquiera que haya pensado en hacerla.

Continuaron caminando hasta que el joven señaló una mesa situada estratégicamente justo al frente del escenario para que cada uno de ellos pudiera ver el espectáculo cómodamente, sin que nadie más les estorbara.

Joven: Mi nombre es Toshi, estoy a su servicio. Si quieren algo, pídanlo. ¿Desean un trago? Es cortesía de la casa.

Tai: ¿Está diciendo que podemos pedir todo lo que queramos y no nos cobraran ni un solo centavo por ello?

Toshi: Sí joven. La persona que hizo la reservación se hará cargo de todos los gasto, y me dijo que al final vendría.

Sora: Gracias pero por ahora no queremos nada, así es que pude retirarse- le dijo al joven quien al oírla, se alejó.

TK: Esto no tiene sentido: Matt no tiene tanto dinero como para invitarnos a TODOS a lo que queramos y...

Yolei: ¡Shhh! Esto va a empezar- dijo mientras se apagaban las luces y los animadores salían del telón.

Animador: Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al II Desfile Anual: "La moda, una tendencia a cambiar". Es un honor que ustedes nos acompañen esta noche. Y para abrir este desfile está con nosotros esta noche Teneege Wolves.

Todo el público aplaudía mientras se abría el telón: ahí estaba Matt y su banda. Comenzaron y todos aplaudían eufóricos ante tan impresionante presentación. Matt estaba emocionado al notar el gran apoyo del público.

Animadora: Un fuerte aplauso para Teneege Wolves, quienes finalizan así la primera parte de su actuación. Ellos estarán con nosotros al final de la actividad- dijo mientras la banda se retiraba del escenario.

Al bajar, Matt se encontró con Mimi: era la primera vez que se veían de frente luego del incidente del día anterior con la libreta. Matt trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero Mimi apartó su mirada de la de él; no quería distraerse- Suerte- le dijo Matt, pero le pareció que ella no le puso atención, ya que ella siguió su camino y lo ignoró; eso fue lo que él pensó. Sin embargo, una vez que no se veían las caras, Mimi le dirigió una mirada llena de melancolía, pero cuando notó que Matt iba a volver a verla; Mimi dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, hacia el escenario y se puso el antifaz, el cuál debían llevar todos las modelos y sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos.

Mimi: No puede distraerme pensando en algo que no puede ser, que nunca será- dijo, como pensando en voz alta. Animador:... Y así es como damos inicio a la presentación de la colección de verano de la diseñadora Kelly Aniston.

Así comenzó el gran desfile. Cada una de las modelos salía a la pasarela dando lo mejor de sí mientras se oía de fondo la música de Teneege Wolves. De repente, una de las modelos llamó la atención de Tai: tenía un hermoso cabello castaño que caía por su espalda, unos ojos color miel sorprendentes... Era hermosa.

El desfile continuó por largo rato y cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara, Sora y Kari se levantaron de repente y se alejaron del grupo por unos momentos. El único que no las escuchó irse fue Tai.

Cuando terminó el desfile, la modelo que había llamado la atención de Tai se dirigió hacia ellos y Tai se sentía muy emocionado.- Perfecto, seguro llamé su atención con las flores y viene a esta mesa.- Todos volvieron a ver.

En ese momento llegaron Sora y Kari, quienes volvieron a ver a la joven que se acercaba.

Sora: Así que tú hiciste la reservación... Mimi- dijo cuando la joven se quitó el antifaz, todos se sorprendieron.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Sugerencias, críticas o comentarios... Escríbanme Reviews porfa, o e-mails.

Hasta le próxima…

**_Make a Wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	8. Un extraño reencuentro

HOLA!!! Sorry por haber tardado tanto en bajar este capítulo pero mi compu tenía un virus... En fin, aquí está por fin el 8° capítulo, espero que les guste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UN EXTRAÑO REENCUENTRO**

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos aún; frente a ellos se encontraba Mimi. Matt se incorporó al grupo rápidamente.

Matt: Mimi, creo que están tan asombrados de tu repentina aparición, que ni siquiera te ha saludado como mereces

Sora: ¿Qué? Matt ¿Acaso tú sabías que Mimi era una de las modelos de este desfile y no me dijiste nada a mí?

Matt: Sí, pero no tenía porque decírtelo, si Mimi no lo había hecho, yo no tenía porque arruinarle su sorpresa

Sora: Perdóname- dijo sarcástica- Lo que pasa es que no sabía que ustedes dos se hubieran convertido en tan buenos amigos, porque hasta donde yo sé, ustedes nunca se llevaron muy bien, de hecho casi ni se hablaban.

Matt: Sabes algo… ya no soporto más que me reclames por estupideces. Si eres mi novia debes saber que...

Matt se detuvo al sentir que TK lo golpeaba con el codo y señalaba a Mimi, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, seria.

Mimi: Así que...- pensaba- Sora es su novia... Y yo que pensé que los que llegarían a ser novios eran Tai y Sora.

Jeremy: Mimi- gritó sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos- ¿Podrías venir un momento? Tengo algo que decirte.

Mimi: Ya voy- le respondió a Jeremy- Chicos, discúlpenme un momento, ya vengo para poder hablar con ustedes.

Al decir esto se retiró de ahí y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su representante. Mientras esto sucedía, los demás chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca del inesperado regreso de su amiga; todos conversaba, excepto Tai, quien continuaba admirando os grandes cambios de Mimi, ya que ahora la veía más guapa. Pero no sólo él la observaba,

Matt la miraba disimuladamente sin que los demás lo notaran. Ambos pudieron darse una idea de lo que pasaba, ya que no podían escuchar: Jeremy le decía algo a Mimi, quien con una lágrima en su mejilla, afirmaba con su cabeza; luego Jeremy rozó con su mano el rostro de Mimi, le dijo algo más y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de esto se retiró. Mimi volvió con sus amigas secando la lágrima de su rostro, no le gustaba preocuparlos.

Tai: ¿Qué te pasó Mimi? ¿Acaso eso tipo se atrevió a molestarte?- preguntó para hacerse el importante ante ella.

Mimi: No fue nada Tai, descuida. Ahora les voy a pedir que me disculpen, pero me siento indispuesta y aunque me encantaría salir con ustedes, prefiero ir a descansar; Cualquier cosa estoy en el Hotel Odiaba Hilton & Towers.

TK: Se nota que son modelos muy importantes porque están en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Ten, en este papel está mi número de teléfono y el de mi hermano, así nos puedes llamar para que nos pongamos de acuerdo para salir.

Mimi: Gracias TK... Chao chicos- mandó un beso con la mano y luego se fue, dejando a sus amigos intrigados.

Yolei: ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Mimi para irse así y dejarnos solos? Parecía que estaba triste y no sé porqué.

Ken: Será mejor que nos vayamos, están a punto de cerrar el lugar. Yolei te acompaño a tu casa- dijo sonriendo.

Así, todos se retiraron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus casas. Ken acompañó a Yolei, TK a Kari; Matt no tenía ánimos de acompañar a Sora, por lo que le dijo que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa, por lo que ella se fue con Joe.

Por otro lado, Mimi, quien se había ido al hotel en limosina, se encontraba a la par de la cama de su compañera.

¿?: No preocupes Mimi, ya me siento mucho mejor, fue un simple desmayo; nada de qué preocuparse. Descuida.

Mimi: Sally, cómo quieres que no me preocupe si mi amiga se desmayó al final del desfile. Seguro fue porque no descansaste lo suficiente antes del al actividad y te estabas esforzando mucho. No se que haría si algo te llegara a pasar, te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas desde que entré a la academia. Ahora duerme- le dijo, la cobijó y se durmió en una silla cuidándola. Al día siguiente despertó con mejor ánimos que el día anterior.

Mimi: Es un hermoso y me siento mejor. Creo que llamaré a TK y le diré que nos pongamos de acuerdo para salir todos- pensó. Buscó el papel en donde estaba escrito el número de su amigo, marcó, pero al preguntar por él...

Mamá de TK: Lo siento querida, pero salió muy temprano y no sé a qué hora regresará, puedes dejar el mensaje.

Mimi: Tan sólo dígale que le marcó Mimi y que lo llamo luego- dijo un poco decepcionada. Luego salió de la habitación-

¿Ahora qué haré?- dijo y vio que el papel tenía también escrito el número de Matt- ¿Y si lo llamo...? NO, no voy a hablar con él- pensó mientras se dirigía al gimnasio, quería distraerse un poco haciendo ejercicio.

Luego de estar casi una hora y media en el gimnasio, se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse. Una vez que lo hizo se puso un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes y se dirigió al lobby del hotel, salió al parque del frente. Caminaba, se detuvo junto a la gran fuente y observó las nubes. Continuó su camino por la ciudad sin tener idea de que alguien la seguía desde que salió del hotel y no era precisamente uno de los guardaespaldas de la academia.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, un chico no podía sacar una imagen de su mente, la de una chica.

Tai: Aún no puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado Mimi, está tan guapa. Necesito hacer algo para que se fije en mí, pero no sé qué, ni siquiera tengo una idea de las cosas que le gustan, pero como es modelo, le deben gustar los...

Kari: ¿Con quien hablas hermano? ¿No me digas que ahora hablar solo es una nueva estrategia para conquistar?

Tai: Estoy de muy buen humor, así es que el hecho que te burles, no hará que me enfade contigo, hermanita.

Kari: Muy bien. Tengo cosas que hacer, así es que te dejo para que puedas seguir conversando con tu yo interior.

Tai: Me parece genial. Ve con TK, porque supongo que esas son las cosas importantes que tienes que hacer ¿No?

Kari: Tienes razón. Es que ciando estás con alguien que te quiere, nada más te importa. Espero que lo entiendas.

Por otro lado, Mimi continuaba su paseo, ahora se encontraba conversando con alguien por su celular y ...

Mimi:... I told that everything is ok, don't worry. If something bad happen I will call you… OK, but don't say that again.

Bye I…- colgó al darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome y oyendo?

¿?: Perdona, pero no te estaba siguiendo y mucho menos escuchando tu conversación. Tan sólo caminaba por aquí y cuando te vi decidí acercarme y saludarte. Aprovecho para invitarte a que vayas a mi casa hoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Incluí a un nuevo personaje: la amiga de Mimi, luego aparecerá más. ¿Quién habrá estado siguiendo a Mimi?... Esperen el próximo capítulo. Quejas, dudas, comentarios... Escríbanme Reviews o a BYE!!!

**_Make a Wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	9. Tai recurre a Matt

Hola otra vez!!! Espero que les té gustando este Fic. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9... Gracias por seguir leyéndolo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TAI RECURRE A MATT**

Mimi: ¿Y... para qué tendría que ir a tu casa? No vaya a ser que tu novia se enoje con su Matt por mi culpa...

Matt: No tendría razones para enojarse si ella está allí, de hecho todos nuestros amigos se reunirán hoy ahí, por eso te invito, de hecho se por TK que está muy preocupado por ti y más porque al llamarte al hotel le dijeron que no podían pasar llamadas a tu habitación por orden de un tal... creo que Jeremy. Así que ya ves que no es por mí.

Mimi: Perdóname...- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento, lo cual hizo que Matt se sintiera mal por haberle hablado de la manera en la que lo había hecho- ...No me he sentido del todo bien pero esa no era razón para que me enojara contigo. Lo siento- Matt se sintió peor- Por favor dime a que hora será la reunión y estaré ahí; díselo a TK please...

Matt: Creo que necesitarás también la dirección, delo contrario te será imposible llegar- apuntó desconcertado.

Mimi: Claro- dijo con una risita nerviosa- No sé en qué estaba pensando- Matt la escribió en un papel y se la dio.

Matt: Entonces te espero en la noche- dijo sonriendo, luego se alejó de Mimi en tanto ella lo miraba mientras se iba.

Luego de un rato de seguir caminando, Mimi decidió llamar al hotel para que le mandaran una limosina, porque, la verdad, ya se sentía un poco agotada. Pero, una vez que esta llegó, se dirigió al Mall, en lugar de ir al hotel...

Mientras tanto Matt ya se encontraba en su casa; estaba tratando de componer una canción para la reunión, la cuál sería especial, pero por más que intentaba, no encontraba un motivo de inspiración. De repente. RING, RING.

Matt: Hola. Casa de los Ishida- contestó distrayéndose por un momento de su búsqueda de inspiración.

Tai: Hola Matt, soy Tai. Quería ver si podríamos vernos en algún lugar. Necesito pedirte un grandísimo favor.

Matt: Claro, podríamos vernos en la cafetería de la calle Vivaldi no sé si te parece bien dentro de una hora.

Tai: Excelente. Nos vemos dentro de una hora- dijo emocionado, y colgó dejando a Matt intrigado por lo del favor.

Así los dos amigos se reunieron en el lugar escogido. Tai fue el primero en hablar; Matt aún estaba intrigado.

Tai: ¡Hola Matt! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo con Sora?- preguntó haberlo dejado responder la 1° pregunta.

Matt: ¡Hola Tai! Estoy bien y... con Sora, bien, supongo...- respondió aún más confundido por la actitud de Tai.

Tai: Excelente... - dijo dejando su pregunta en el aire, no tenía sentido que le hubiera preguntado eso a Matt.

Matt: ¿A qué viene la pregunta?- estaba confundido, miraba a Tai con una expresión de inquietud en su rostro.

Tai: ¿Cómo supiste cómo declarártele? ¿Y cómo y cuándo lo hiciste?- preguntó pensativo, con la mirada perdida.

Matt: ¡Espera! ¿Podrías ser claro y explícito? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo este interrogatorio...

Tai:¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que la amabas?- preguntó de nuevo; pareció no haberle puesto atención a su amigo.

Matt: TAI, EXPLÍCAME- gritó haciendo volver en sí a Tai, luego bebía un sorbo del café que tenía en sus manos.

Tai: Creo que estoy enamorado- dijo provocando que su amigo casi se atragantara con su café.

Matt: ¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO? Pero... ¿Cómo?¿Cuando?¿De quién?- ahora era él el que no dejaba al otro responder.

Tai: Sí...¿Cómo? No sé ¿Cuando? Desde el momento en que la volví a ver ¿De quién? De la chica más linda...

Matt: ¿La conozco?- preguntó ansioso por saber quién había hecho que Tai anduviera en las nubes- Dímelo.

Tai: Claro que la conoces, de hecho la conocimos el mismo día. Es tan linda... y tiene un cuerpo... ¡Wow!

Matt: ¿La conocimos el mismo día? La verdad no tengo idea de a quien te puedas estar refiriendo, no sé... dime.

Tai: Es la chica más linda que he visto... y sobretodo ahora. Es amiga nuestra... me refiero a la atractiva Mimi.

Matt: ¿MIMI?- preguntó en tono incrédulo que a la vez denotaba algo de molestia por la respuesta de su amigo.

Tai: Sí...- respondió atontado- No fue sino hasta hoy que me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es Mimi, es tan guapa...

Matt: Y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Porque supongo que le favor que me vas a pedir está relacionado con Mimi. Pero si es con eso, de una vez te digo que no sé como te pueda ayudarte- dijo aún con algo de contrariedad.

Tai: Bueno sí... está relacionado con ella. Lo que sucede es que... bueno... a mí... A mí me gustaría salir con ella... y... no sé, tal vez que podamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos; pero no sé como hacerlo y supuse que tú podrías ayudarme porque tú siempre mucho éxito con las chicas. Además necesito que me ayudes a pensar en algo que le guste a Mimi, algo que le guste a tal punto que, tú sabes; que le guste tanto que... – pero fue interrumpido por Matt.

Matt: Los poemas- dijo casi susurro, murmurando. Tai casi no comprendía lo que Matt decía- Los poemas de amor.

Tai: ¿Poemas de amor?- preguntó algo confundido- ¿Cómo es...? Mejor dicho ¡Porqué sabes que a ella le gustan?

Matt: Yo... bueno... no lo sé, lo supuse... a todas las mujeres les gustan- respondió arrepentido de lo que había dicho

Tai: Tienes razón... ¡HEY!- dijo repentinamente- Aquí es donde tú podrías ayudarme... A escribir poemas para Mimi.

Matt: ¿QUÉ? ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó sorprendido- Yo no sé escribir poemas y mucho menos poemas de amor Tai.

Tai: Por favor, o sea, eres cantante y debes saber algo acerca de escribir canciones... ¡POR FAVOR MATT!

Matt: Tú lo dijiste, escribo canciones, pero no poemas de amor. Además... En caso de que así lo hiciera... ¿Cómo se supone que me inspire? Y... ¿Pretendes que YO los escriba y que TÚ se los des diciendo que TU los escribiste?

Tai: Bueno... no creo que haya algo de malo en una mentirita blanca... por amor; tú podrías inspirarte en tu novia.

Matt: No lo sé... no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo aún sin convencerse con la idea de Tai, además él...

Tai: ¡Por favor! Ayuda a tu amigo enamorado. Es por amor... Te lo suplico Matt; ayúdame a conquistar a Mimi...

Tai puso una cara que daba lástima, lo que terminó de convencer a Matt: De acuerdo te ayudaré- le dijo.

Tai: ¡Gracias amigo! No te arrepentirás por esto- le dijo dándole la mano a Matt, como cerrando un pacto.

Luego terminaron de hablar, se tomaron otro café y se fueron a casa de Matt a preparar todo para le reunión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Qué insistencia la de Tai! ¿Verdad? El próximo capítulo se llamará La fiesta y les prometo que habrá más contacto entre Matt y Mimi Pero, PLEASE, síganme escribiendo Reviews por que eso es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo y así me demuestran que les está gustando. Pueden escribir Dudas, quejas o comentarios... o escriban a Chao...

**Make a wish…**

**A Fairy will let your soul fly**


	10. La Fiesta

HI!!! Here I come again...  
Sorry por haberme tardado un poquito más de lo normal en haber bajado este capítulo Aquí se los dejo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA FIESTA**

Tai se encontraba ayudando a Matt a ordenar y dejar todo listo para cuando llegaran los demás chicos.

Matt fue un momento a su habitación y encontró el papel en donde había estado tratando de escribir una canción, pero sólo tenía tachones; recordó el favor que le pidió Tai y trató de escribir algo que se asemejara a un poema.

Matt: (escribiendo) Sora... -Un poema de amor...- No ha sido sino hasta ahora que...- No- dijo tachándolo- No me inspira escribirle nada a Sora y Tai pretende que le escriba un poema de amor a Mimi... ¡Mimi!...- empezó a escribir de nuevo- Desde el momento en que te vi.... de alguna manera sentí.... que podrías ser para mí... pero lentamente comprendí... que nunca estarías junto a mí.- Es increíble- pensaba- No me inspiro escribiéndole a Sora que es mi novia, pero cuando pienso en Mimi es diferente... ¡Pero qué estupidez! ¿Porqué con Mimi?- siguió pensando.

Tai: ¡Matt YA LLEGÓ SORA! ¿PODRÍAS BAJAR POR FAVOR?- Le gritó a Matt interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Matt bajó y se encontró con Sora mientras Tai volvía a abrir la puerta: eran Yolei, Ken y Davis. Los saludó. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los demás chicos, excepto Mimi, quien ya se había tardado un buen rato en llegar a la fiesta.

TK: No se preocupen, les aseguro que pronto vendrá- dijo al ver que algunos de sus amigos se habían preocupado.

Fue como si hubiera visto a Mimi a través de la puerta, porque ene se momento tocaron la puerta; al abrir se dieron cuenta de que era ella; Yolei y Kari corrieron a abrazarla cariñosamente. Una vez que la soltaron, Mimi los saludó.

Mimi: ¿Hola! Lamento haber llegado tarde; tuve un problema con el guardaespaldas, pero ya le dije que no entrara.

Mimi miró a cada uno de sus amigos y notó cuanto habían cambiado. Pero al ver a Matt. Al sentir el azul de su mirada sobre ella, ese azul impactante que no había sentido desde que volvió, no pudo evitar recordar...

---------**FLASH BACK--------------**

Era el día en el que TK había logrado escapar de Puppetmon (La 1° vez que estuvieron en el Digimundo). Matt se había sentido impotente porque creyó que TK ya no lo necesitaba...y se marchó, dejándolos- Matt se fue- dijo Joe.

Esas palabras produjeron un eco en Mimi: la única razón por la que había permanecido en el grupo se había ido, lo único que hacía llevadera su incomodidad en el Digimundo ya no estaba. Su amado Matt se había marchado.

Ya no tenía sentido permanecer con los demás si tú no estás aquí- pensó para sí misma. Les había dicho a los chicos que no quería continuar, sin darles la verdadera razón de tal decisión; Joe se había quedado con ella.  
**  
-----------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

Ambos continuaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, pero Mimi reaccionó y apartó su mirada de la de Matt. Fue a sentarse mientras observaba a varios de sus amigos, entre ellos Izzi, quien al parecer no bailaba muy seguido, porque sus movimientos eran muy torpes. También observó que Matt subía las escaleras; tal vez iba a su cuarto.

Mientras Mimi continuaba mirando a los chicos a su alrededor, notó que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

Tai: Creo que una chica tan bonita no debería estar aquí sentada tan sola; debería compartir más con los demás.

Mimi levantó una ceja como pensando "¿Y a este qué le pasa?"- ¿Qué quieres Tai?- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Tai: Creí que te gustaría ir a bailar ¿Qué te parece si bailas conmigo?- preguntó con la esperanza de que aceptara.

Mimi: Me hubiera encantado, pero...- se alivió de que en ese momento llegara TK, y no tuvo que dar excusas falsas.

TK: Si no te molesta Tai, me encantaría poder sacar a bailar a la amiga más simpática del mundo- dijo sonriente

Tai: Claro, adelante- respondió un poco decepcionado de haber perdido la oportunidad de bailar con Mimi.

Mimi se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde todos estaban bailando con TK y comenzaron una amena plática.

TK: Me habías hecho demasiada falta amiga- dijo con una cara de niño mimado que enterneció a Mimi.- ¿Y yo a ti?

Mimi: Claro que sí ¿Acaso crees que hubiera podido encontrar a alguien como tú, como un pequeño hermanito?

TK: Pues no- rió- Por cierto, hoy en la mañana cuando te llamé al hotel me dijeron que no te podían pasar llamadas.

Mimi: Es que mi amiga Sally que está en la misma habitación, se sintió mal y no quería que el sonido del teléfono le molestara. Pero ya es suficiente de mí; quiero saber lo que has hecho en todos estos años.¿Qué tal todo con Kari?

TK: Muy bien, hace...- fue interrumpido por un grito de Matt llamando a Tai, quien subió las escaleras- Como te estaba diciendo... Hace un año y medio que le pedí que fuera mi novia, aunque al principio dudé que aceptara.

Mimi: ¿BROMEAS? Ustedes dos fueron hechos para estar juntos, yo siempre lo supe. Son el uno para el otro.

TK: ¿Y tú?- preguntó ansioso- ¿Qué tal con los novios? Porque supongo que en USA tuviste muchos pretendientes.

Mimi: ¿Cuál de todos?- dijo bromeando- No, en realidad nunca salí con nadie. Casi ni tenía tiempo para esas cosas

TK: Pues vas a ver que vas a uno excelente, aquí o en otro lugar, porque en realidad te mereces al mejor de todos

Mimi: Gracias, eres un excelente amigo... ¿Te importaría si me voy a sentar? Es que estoy un poco cansada.

TK: No te preocupes- dijo. Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su bolso y se sorprendió al ver un sobre con su nombre escrito en él y un corazón de chocolate. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido...  
_  
Desde el momento en que te vi  
De alguna manera sentí  
Que podrías ser para mí  
Pero lentamente comprendí  
Que nunca estarías junto a mí._

Mimi: ¡Wow, es hermoso! Me hubiera encantado que quien me lo escribió me lo hubiera entregado en mis manos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el poema? Espero que sí, lo escribí yo en un momento de profunda decepción... Raro Matt como poeta ¿Verdad? Pero hay que experimentar.. El próximo capítulo se llamará Un pacto entre hermanos y les prometo que estará.... Pero, PLEASE, síganme escribiendo Reviews por que eso es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo y así me demuestran que les está gustando. Pueden escribir Dudas, quejas o comentarios... o escriban a Chao...

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	11. Un Pacto Entre Hermanos

HI! Sorry por haber durado más de lo normal en bajar este capítulo, pero tuve problemas con mi pc, Para que no sigan esperando, aquí les dejo el capítulo # 11

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**UN PACTO ENTRE HERMANOS**

Mimi miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien sospechoso, pero no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que Matt y Tai ya habían bajado y se encontraban hablando con Joe y Sora. Volvió a leer el poema: ¿Cómo podía, quienquiera que lo hubiera escrito, saber que a ella le encantaban? No le importaba, pero deseaba saber quién había escrito tan hermoso verso- Ojalá hubiera sido él... ¡Pero qué estupidez!- se reprimió.

Algunos chicos continuaban bailando, otros conversando. Mimi se dirigió hacia el grupo de Matt, Tai, Sora y Joe, y se integró a la conversación acerca de las clases en el colegio y del cambio que implicaba ir a la universidad.

Joe:... así que debes aprender a ser más independiente. Por cierto Mimi... ¿Tú cómo haces para ir al colegio?

Mimi: En realidad yo no voy al colegio, sino que tengo un tutor. De hecho sólo me presento para realizar exámenes.

Sora: Claro... así él se ajusta a tu horario y tu disponibilidad. Supongo que debe ser genial estudiar así.

Mimi: En parte sí porque no interfiere con mi carrera, pero a veces desearía ser una chica normal y poder ir al colegio como todos los demás. Tú sabes, tener compañeros con los cuales compartir, e incluso otros a quienes pueda molestar. Pero no me quejo de la vida que llevo, en realidad es muy satisfactoria. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes?

Matt: Al menos a mí, mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, nosotros tres nos graduaremos dentro de dos semanas.

Mimi: ¿Dos semanas? Perfecto, si no se presenta ningún inconveniente, podré acompañarlos para su graduación.

Tai: ¿A qué te refieres con que se presente algún inconveniente?- preguntó preocupado, no quería que se fuera.

Mimi: Bueno, tenemos planeado volver a Estados en tres semanas pero...- dejó de hablar al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la mano, miró hacia atrás y vio a TK, quien también había jalado de la mano a su hermano Matt.

TK: Quisiera hablar con ustedes dos... a solas- dijo como mandando una indirecta a Tai, Sora y Joe para que se fueran. Tanto Tai como Sora dudaron por un segundo en dejar a sus respectivos amados, pero luego accedieron.

Matt: ¿Qué quieres TK? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que estábamos conversando? – le reclamó, algo molesto.

Mimi: ¡Cállate!- le dijo, más bien exigió- ¿No te das cuenta de que tu hermano tiene algo importante que decirte?

Matt: Tienes razón. Discúlpame TK pero acabo de tener una pelea con Sora y estaba algo molesto por ello.

TK: No te preocupes. En realidad lo que quería era que hiciéramos un pacto, un pacto de hermanos- dijo sonriendo.

Mimi: Si es así, entonces yo me retiro para que puedan hacerlo tranquilamente- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse

TK: ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que yo era como tu hermanito? Porque al menos yo si te considero mi hermana y quiero que hagas este pacto con Matt y conmigo, sino, me voy a sentir resentido contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Mimi: No lo sé TK, además... Bueno... No sé que opine Matt acerca de esto- dijo bastante nerviosa, dudando.

Matt: Por mí no te preocupes; si TK te considera una hermana, no tengo problema en hacer lo mismo- dijo sereno, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado, aunque él sabía que no la podía ver como una hermana... no ahora...

Mimi: "Ojalá para mí fuera tan fácil verte como un hermano, pero no puedo dar a entender que te quiero de otra manera. No podría perdonarme que por hacerlo, hubiera algún problema entre tú y Sora" –pensaba distraída.

TK: De acuerdo... Lo que quiero es que prometamos, como hermanos, a apoyarnos el uno al otro; a se sincero con los otros; que a pesar delas circunstancias nos tendremos el uno al otro para ayudarnos; y sobre todo, a decirnos SIEMPRE la verdad sobre lo que sentimos-tanto la respiración de Matt y la de Mimi se aceleraban. ¿De acuerdo?

Matt y Mimi: Bueno... yo... lo que pasa es que... yo...- dudaban en aceptar por la parte de decirse lo que sentían.

TK: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan difícil es decir "de acuerdo"? Tan sólo díganlo y cerraremos nuestro pacto de hermanos.

Matt y Mimi: De acuerdo- dijeron alo unísono, mirándose el uno al otro.

TK se dirigió a Mimi y la abrazó tierna y fraternalmente. Cuando se separó de ella fue con Matt y de igual manera lo abrazó dándolo unas palmadas en la espalda. Luego se separó y se quedó como esperando que ellos se abrazaran

TK: ahora es su turno- dijo al ver que no se abrazaban- ¡Vamos! Ya están grandecitos para que les de vergüenza.

Poco a poco, lenta y cautelosamente, se iban acercando el uno al otro. Movían sus brazos torpemente, hasta que por fin llegaron al abrazo. Mimi cerró sus ojos, sintió que una burbuja de cristal los separaba del resto del mundo, ahora sentía que estaban solo Matt y ella. Sentía que flotaba abrazada a Matt ¡Cuantas veces lo había soñado!

Pero no todos estaban tan a gusto con aquella situación. Sora los observaba con una mirada fulminante, llena de celos; no le gustaba que su novio abrazara a otra chica, ni aunque fuera su mejor amiga. No lo permitiría...

Sora: ¡MATT! ¿PODRÍAS VENIR?- gritó arruinando aquel mágico momento. Mimi no se quería separar, pero al sentir como Matt se apartaba de ella, decidió dejarlo ir. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, esta vez Matt apartó la mirada

Matt se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sora, preguntándose qué significaba la sensación que tuvo al abrazar a Mimi.

Matt: ¿Qué quieres Sora?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, no sabía porqué no se sentía a gusto con ella hoy.

Sora: Tan solo quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo, me he sentido muy sola hoy- dijo mirando hacia el piso.

Matt: Pues, por si no lo habías notado, estaba hablando con mi hermano. No tenías porque interrumpir mi plática.

Sora: No sé qué diablos te pasa hoy, pero estás de un humor... ¿Porqué no vamos a bailar? Así te puedes relajar.

Matt: No, tú sabes que no me gusta bailar.- dijo y se fue a sentar a un sillón, mirando cautelosamente a ...

Mimi: Chicos es un poco tarde y me gustaría ir a descansar, así es que los dejo. Bye guys- dijo despidiéndose.

Tai: ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también tenía deseos de irme. Si quieres te puedo acompañar- dijo esperando un sí.

Matt: ¡NO!- protestó- Tú no puedes acompañar a Mimi- dijo provocando que todos se sorprendieran por su reclamo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tiernos? El siguiente capítulo va a estar demasiado sentimental... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Síganme escribiendo Reviews porque me encantan o pueden hacerlo a Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	12. La Razón de mis Lágrimas

HOLA!!!

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo y solo les diré que está demasiado sentimental...

Estaba un poco nostálgica cuando lo escribí.

Espero que les guste...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA RAZÓN DE MIS LÁGRIMAS**

Nadie entendía porqué Matt no quería que Tai acompañara a Mimi y justo cuando iba a inventarles una excusa…

Mimi: No es tanto que no puedas, sino que no hace falta. Vine en limusina y el chofer me está esperando. Es eso.

Además no creo que al guardaespaldas le agrade. Creo que mejor te quedas con los demás ¿Cierto Matt?- sonrió.

Matt: Claro- dijo mirando a Mimi, quien sonreía satisfecha y le agradecía con la mirada el haberla librado de Tai.

Y antes de que Tai pudiera responder, Mimi ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta; se despidió con la mano de sus

amigos. Se dirigió hacia abajo en donde se encontraba el guardaespaldas esperándola, le abrió la puerta de la

limusina y se dirigió al hotel. Apenas llegaron, Mimi subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Se recostó en su cama; miraba el cielo, admirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y pensaba... pensaba en él... Matt.

Al día siguiente despertó con los ojos un poco hinchados porque había llorado mucho la noche anterior y recordaba:

Había pasado largo rato mirando las estrellas en el cielo cuando el sonido de una puerta la despertó; era Sally, quien había llegado de dar una vuelta. Ella también se recostó en la cama de Mimi y comenzaron a platicar.

Sally: ¡Hola Mimi! No sabes lo bien que me sentí dando esa vuelta. Fue como si me hubiera liberado de todos los

problemas, además me encontré con un chico encantador y gentil que hasta me invitó a tomar un helado- sonrió.

Mimi: Me alegro de que ese paseo te hiciera tanto bien- dijo sin prestar mucha atención- ¿Y cómo era ese chico?

Sally: Pues era muy amable y lindo, pero no creo que sea alguien con quien me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo, tú sabes; no tanto como para tenerlo de novio. Yo estoy esperando al amor de mi vida y cuando lo encuentre lo sabré.

Mimi: El amor de tu vida...- dijo en un susurro- Sería genial poder encontrar a esa persona especial que te haga sentir bien cuando estás en él, pero no sólo el poder encontrarla, sino también poder estar con ella porque de nada sirve encontrar a ese alguien si nunca podrás estar en esa persona- decía con melancolía; estaba a punto de llorar.

Sally: Parece que necesitas descansar, no quiero que estés triste. Por favor trata de dormir y no pensar en eso¿Sí?

Mimi: Tienes razón. No es posible que a estas alturas todavía me esté lamentado por algo que nunca fue, ni será...

Su amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla, la arropó y se fue a su propia cama, dejando a Mimi pensativa y nostálgica.

Volvió a ver el cielo, en el que inconscientemente veía reflejado su rostro... y la hizo empezar a llorar en silencio.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí_

_Mientras callaba_

Continuaba mirando el cielo en silencio, un silencio que la refugiaba. Su compañera de habitación ya estaba dormida, pero ella continuaba mirando, pensando... ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Pero él estaba con Sora y ahora lo entendía.

_La_ _vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba_

Sora... A veces sentía que la odiaba con todo su corazón por haberle arrancado el amor de Matt, ella se lo había arrebatado; por haber hecho que Matt se alejara de ella y que no lo tuviera a su lado; ella tenía la culpa de que Matt no la tomara en cuenta para nada. Pero luego reflexionaba y se daba cuenta de que en realidad ella y Matt nunca habían sido nada, a lo mejor ni siquiera amigos; Sora no se lo había quitado porque en realidad ella nunca lo tuvo.

_Que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego_

Muchas veces había deseado con todos sus fuerzas que Matt por fin se decidiera a fijarse en ella. Lo había deseado, tenía que ser así. Quería que él se muriera por volver a verla. Deseaba todo menos que ese amor surgiera en forma natural, porque lo natural conlleva tiempo para esperar, y ella quería que se diera pronto.

_Si lo forzas se marchita_

_Sin tener principio llega a su final_

Había creído que debía hacer cualquier cosa porque eso sucediera; incluso dejar su orgullo a un lado, pero de alguna manera tenía que amarla. Pero ahora... Ni siquiera había tenido un comienza y ya llegaba a su final...

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

Y anoche, cuando se abrazaron, se sintió estremecer; un cálido sentimiento llenaba todo su cuerpo. Era una bella sensación, el sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. Era como le transmitiera su calor y eso quemaba su piel...

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

Sin embargo, tantas cosas habían hecho que ella cambiara, tantas otras provocaron que se volviera fría e insensible que ahora no demostraba lo que sentía. Y, a pesar de todo, el saber que no lo tenía la había hecho llorar.

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

Tantas cosas la habían hecho llorar no sólo esa, sino muchas otras noches, lloraba por él, el único al que realmente había amado, y el único al que nunca se lo había demostrado. Lloraba porque no estaba junto a él; estaba sin él.

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eras para mí_

Lo entendía y debía resignarse... resignarse a no quererlo más, aunque había sido alguien que ni siquiera lo podía dejar de mirar... Tenía que aceptar que a él le gustara alguien más, tal vez porque sabía que él nunca en ella se iba a fijar... Tenía que creer en lo que le dijeran los demás, aunque al fin y al cabo ya nada le iría a importar... Pero...- ¡Porqué tengo que soportar, si ya no aguanto más? Seguro es porque de ti nunca me quiero alejar.- Todo esto la había hecho sentirse sola y sombría. Estaba triste y no lo podía ocultar, no le importaba ocultarlo...

_Y lloro_

Continuó observando la inmensidad de la noche que la protegía en su manto oscuro, pero lleno de estrellas. Las estrellas en la noche... reflejaban que no todo está oscuro, siempre habrá un destello... un esperanza. Y se durmió.

Mimi: Todos estos sentimientos habían estada guardados dentro de mí, pero no fue sino hasta anoche que me pude desahogar- dijo terminando de recordar. Ahora se dirigía al gimnasio: se había vuelto su refugio en estos días.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, una pelirroja y un joven de cabello alborotado, platicaban mientras desayunaban en un pastelería. Unos amigos que hace mucho no se contaban sus cosas, comían hotcakes.

Sora: Sabes Tai... Me alegra que pudiéramos hablar como antes; cuando pasábamos horas hablando por teléfono.

Tai: A mí también me alegró, nos habíamos distanciado. Creo que deberíamos salir más a menudo, me haces falta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué les pareció? A mi me encanta esta canción; Que lloro de Sin Bandera...

TT Estoy sentimental... Y triste... ¬¬ Pero creo que ya me pasé.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Síganme escribiendo Reviews porque me encantan o pueden hacerlo a Bye!

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	13. Una Decisión

HOLA!!!!!!!!! Regresé después de un tiempo de vagabundería con este nuevo capítulo. Espere que les guste...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
UNA DESICIÓN**

Tai y Sora continuaban en la cafetería. Seguían hablando de todo lo que no habían hablado en semanas...

Tai:... entonces le dijo que no fuera estúpido y el chico se avergonzó y salió corriendo de la clase- dijo riendo.

Sora: Ja ja, no lo puedo creer... Hace tiempo que nadie me hacía reír de esta forma, pero tú siempre lo logras.

Tai: Y tú eres la única que se ríe de mis historias. Cuando se las cuento a los demás me dicen que no tiene sentido.

Sora: Debe ser porque, después de tantos años de estar juntos, se me ha pegado tu estupidez -- dijo bromeando.

Tai: Muy graciosa...- dijo riendo, luego miró el reloj- ¿No te importa si me voy? Debo ir a hablar con Matt y es tarde.

Sora: No te preocupes, pero mándale un beso de mi parte y dile que me llame, por favor- dijo despidiéndose de Tai.

Tai salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia la casa de Matt. Esperaba que su amigo no hubiera salido de su casa o que hubiera tenido ensayo porque necesitaba hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Cuando tocó la puerta Matt abrió.

Matt: Tai ¿Qué haces un sábado tan temprano en mi casa?- dijo con cara de que se acababa de despertar- Pasa.

Tai: Gracias- dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá- Verás... lo que pasa es que quería pedirte un gran favor.

Matt: Hola.¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Yo estoy bien, gracias- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Tai: Sí... lo que sea. Verás, quería saber como para cuando podrías darme el segundo poema...- Matt lo interrumpió

Matt: ¿QUÉ? Hace tan sólo un día que le diste el primero ¿No es muy pronto para darle otro? Mimi va a pensar que quien se los escribe está desesperado y no creo que Mimi sea la clase de chica a la que le gusten los chicos que caen rendidos ante ella; creo que le gustan los que se hacen los desinteresados ¿Porqué no esperas un poco?

Tai: Porque justamente estoy desesperado y quiero dárselo lo antes posible. No puedo esperar a que sepa que yo..

Matt: De acuerdo- dijo interrumpiéndolo: sabía lo que Tai iba a decir, pero no quería oírlo - Ven por él en la tarde.

Tai: Aquí estaré. Gracias Matt, realmente eres un buen amigo. Me voy y vuelvo a las... ¿A las 5 estará bien?

Matt: Claro, tan sólo espero que me llegue inspiración suficiente para complacer a mi amigo ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo

Tai: De acuerdo- dijo, pareció no entender el sarcasmo de Matt. Luego le dio la mano y salió de la casa de Matt.

Matt: Genial, ahora tendré que buscar inspiración para escribir, pero antes... creo que iré a dormir un poco más.

Mientras tanto, Mimi había decidido ir de compras acompañada de Sally, su compañera y amiga. Había ido al Mall más fino de la ciudad; y mientras estaban admirando algunas joyas Mimi escuchó que la llamaban. Era Kari.

Mimi: ¡Hola Kari! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Acaso TK no te está acompañando?- preguntó sorprendida al verla.

Kari: De hecho vine con Yolei , Ken, Davis y por supuesto TK, pero Yolei y Ken se apartaron de nosotros tres.

Mimi: ¿Y Donde...?- en ese momento aparecieron TK y Davis llenos de bolsas, respondiendo a la pregunta de Mimi.

TK y Davis: ¡MIMI!- dijeron dejando las bolsas a un lado, como si Mimi fuera la salvación a su castigo.

Mimi: ¡Hola chicos!- dijo riendo por lo bajo- Por cierto, quiero presentarles a mi amiga Sally, es una de las modelos.

Davis: Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Davis- dijo poniéndose enfrente de la chica, por poca hace que se caiga

Sally: El gusto en mío- dijo levantando una ceja, sorprendida por la actitud de aquel niñito que tenía frente a sí.

Mimi: Mira Sally, ellos son Kari y mi hermanito TK- dijo señalando a la joven pareja que acababa de abrazarse.

Kari, Sally y Davis: ¿HERMANITO?- preguntaron los tres sorprendidos al unísono- ¿Cómo que hermanito?

Mimi: Bueno, no es mi hermano, pero le digo así de cariño porque lo quiero como si lo fuera, es de cariño- sonrió.

Sally: ¡Que tierno! Pero... me gustaría ir al hotel, necesito hacer unas cosas ¿Me acompañas o te quedas con ellos?

Mimi: También voy, quiero recostarme. En seguida voy, quiero despedirme de mis amigos. Espera un segundo.

Sally: De acuerdo. Y por cierto niñito- dijo dirigiéndose a Davis- ya puedes cerrar la boca o se te meterá una mosca.

Dicho esto Sally salió juntó con Mimi, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. TK y Kari se rieron. Las dos chicas se dirigieron al hotel. Mientras tanto, Matt se encontraba en su habitación tratando de escribir el poema. Matt pensando: "Las cosas que me pone a hacer mi estup...endo amigo y lo peor es que no sé porqué le hago caso. Aunque sea mi amigo no tengo porqué ayudarle a "conquistar" a Mimi. Además no sé que escribirle."

En su escritorio buscaba papel y lápiz para poder escribir, pero continuamente se distraía pensando en qué escribir; si pensaba en Sora lo único que venía a su mente eran pensamientos de obligación y madurez, cosas que obviamente, no servía para escribir poemas de amor. Además sentía como un cierto distanciamiento hacia Sora: ya no sentía lo mismo que hace... unas dos semanas; ya no eras tan agradable pasar todo el día con ella, además que cada día eran más intolerable sus "pequeñas" peleas, las peleas estúpidas a las que antes no le daba importancia.

Matt: Y todo esto ha pasado en sólo dos semanas, dos semanas que me han hecho darme cuenta que en realidad no es amor lo que siento por Sora. Todo en dos semanas... Hace solo dos semanas volviste y le diste vuelta a mi mundo... Mimi... Tú me has hecho ver las cosas de otro modo. Pero... ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Siguió buscando un lapicero y cuando por fin lo encontró empezó a escribir muy inspirado y luego leyó lo escrito.

_Incontables fueron las noches  
Que creí amarte  
Muchas otras veces  
Llegué a ignorarte..._

Matt interrumpió su lectura para reflexionar: si esto es lo que siento hacia Mimi y no hacia Sora, creo que debería hablar con Sora y confesarle que ya no me siento a gusto con ella como lo solía hacer..- y de repente DING- DONG

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Síganme escribiendo Reviews porque me encantan o pueden hacerlo a Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	14. Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos

HOLA!!!!!!!!!

Regresé después de un tiempo de vagabundería, bueno... de vagabundería no, sino más bien de estarme fundiendo estudiando para los estúpidos exámenes...

¿Quién los habrá inventado?... En fin, no queda otra más que estudiar...

Como les iba diciendo regresé con este nuevo capítulo, y espero que disculpen la demora XD.

Espere que les guste...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

Matt se sobresaltó al oír el timbre; no esperaba a nadie. Fue a abrir y se Sorprendió al ver a Tai en su puerta.

Tai: ¡Hola! Vine a ver si ya habías terminado el poema que te había encargado hace unas horas- dijo sonriendo.

Matt: "Es cierto, Tai iba a venir a recoger el poema"- Sí claro, enseguida lo traigo. Siéntate- dijo señalando la sala.

Mientras subía por el poema pensaba- "Debo hacer algo para evitar seguir dándole poemas a Tai. Ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento no puedo permitirme perderla..."- al poco tiempo bajo con un sobre- Toma, aquí está.

Tai recibió el sobre, se despidió de su amigo y se fue de ahí dirigiéndose al hotel en donde se encontraba Mimi: dejó el sobre en la recepción para que se lo dieran. Rápidamente fueron a su habitación y le dieron el sobre a Mimi.

Joven: Señorita Tachicawa, un joven dejó esto en recepción y me pidió entregárselo- dijo dándole el sobre y la rosa.

Mimi: Gracias, puede retirarse- dijo, cerrando la puerta en cuanto el joven se fue. Olió la rosa: cuánto amaba esas

flores. Abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta de que era otro poema. Leyó la primera estrofa en silencio. Y la segunda...

_Mil veces me decía_

_Debo aprender a resignarme_

_Otras mil me contradecía_

_Un día podrás llegar a amarme_

Mimi: ¡Es hermoso! Si tan sólo supiera quien escriba tan bellos versos. Si fueras tú, mi querido. Pero no, no pueden ser tuyas estas palabras, no si son dirigidas a mi, porque tú ya tienes a quien hablarle así... a tu novia... a Sora.

Mientras tanto Matt salía de su departamento y se dirigía a la casa de Sora. Pensaba en cómo decirle todo para no herirla tanto. Sabía que de todos modos le afectaría el hecho de que él le confesara que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que ya no se sentía a gusto con ella, que ahora prefería que fueran sólo amigos... Nada más que eso.

Continuaba caminado, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la casa de Sora. Respiró profundamente y sin pensarlo mucho tocó el timbre. Oyó pasos acercándose, se abrió la puerta y encontró a Sora.

Sora: ¡Hola amor! No esperaba que vinieras a verme ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo invitándolo a pasar y sentarse.

Matt: Yo...Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante. Pero antes quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial- dijo, empezando a sudar... estaba a punto de confesar la verdad...

Sora: ¿Por qué me dices eso? Suena como si... se oía nerviosa, había empezado a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Matt: Lo que sucede es que estuve pensando muy seriamente acerca de nosotros y...- Sora no lo dejó terminar.

Sora: ¡YAMATO ISHIDA! ¿Qué sucede? Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo sin rodeos- dijo con temor.

Matt: Mira... Estaba solo en el apartamento y no tenía mucho que hacer, así que me recosté en y me puse a pensar en muchas cosas y de repente tú apareciste en mis pensamientos. Pensé que desde hace mucho tiempo nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor- Las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Sora- No quiero que te sientas mal porque no es sólo tu culpa y lo reconozco. Pensé en las posibilidades que todo pudiera volver a ser como antes, pero...

Mientras tanto Tai se encontraba caminando por un parque pensando, más bien haciéndose ilusiones, de lo que podría llegar a pasar si Mimi se diera cuenta de que él la quería y aceptara ser más que sólo su amiga...

Continuó caminando y de pronto vio una niña que corría detrás de un niño... Esto le trajo un recuerdo a Tai...

------FLASHBACK-------

Un niño con cabello alborotado y una pelirroja corrían detrás de un balón de fútbol. Él agarró la bola en sus manos.

Niño: Mira cómo la tienes que patear, no con la punta, sino con esta parte ¿Entendiste?- puso una cara graciosa.

Niña: Más o menos, es que tú no me explicas bien. Además me da risa tu cara y no te pongo atención Tai...

Niño: ¿Qué te pasa Sora? Ni cara no causa risa. Ahora pon atención a mi pie y al balón de fútbol. Mira...

------FIN FLASHBACK------

Tai: Ja ja, Sora...- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver a una figura familiar correr cerca. -¡SORA!

La chica se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz de su amigo. Tai corrió hasta ella y la volteó para verla a los ojos.

Tai: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó sorprendido al ver a su amiga llorando- ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Sora no lo aguantó, se abalanzó sobre Tai abrazándolo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Tai estaba confundido; no

sabía como reaccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo necesitaba así que la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Tai: Tranquila, no te preocupes. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; puedes confiar en mí.

Sora: ¡Oh, Tai! Él ya no quiere estar conmigo...-dijo, Tai sabía perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo Sora.

Tai: Ven, vamos a sentarnos, así podrás contármelo todo- dijo mientras la continuaba abrazando. Esto causaba una

sensación desconocido dentro de él; se sentía bien abrazándola, cuidándola- "¿Qué es lo que me pasa con Sora?"

Se fueron a sentar y Sora le contó como Matt había decidido romper con ella. Tai simplemente la miraba: Se veía tan

linda, tan indefensa... Tenía ganas de cuidarla, de protegerla. No le gustaba la idea de que cualquier estúpido la lastimara. Tenía ganas de ir donde Matt y destrozarle la cara- "Pero... ¿Por qué siento todo esto dentro?"

Continuaban charlando: Sora contando lo sucedido y Tai diciéndole cosas para apoyarla. Cuando por fin Sora se

tranquilizó, Tai la invitó a tomar un café. Fueron a una cafetería cercana y estuvieron charlando largo rato, hasta que

Sora decidió irse a descansar. Tai la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, por lo que Sora entró rápido en la casa. Luego de esto, en lugar de dirigirse a su casa, Tai se dirigió a otro lugar, tocó el timbre, abrieron y... - Contigo quiero hablar Imbécil...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció?Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Todavía no tengo idea de cómo va a continuar así es que please escribanme Reviews porque me encantan o pueden hacerlo a mi e-mail.

Además espero poder continuarlos pronto y no durar tanto en actualizarlos...

Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	15. Así que fuiste tú

Hello!!! Sé que hace mucho no actualizo, pero últimamente he tenido que estudiar mucho por los estúpidos exámenes estandarizados...

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escriben reviews... son demasiado lindos. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, porque sus opiniones son súper importantes para mí.

Pero ya no los hago esperar... aquí les dejo el 15 capítulo...

* * *

**ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU**

Matt: Wait ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido de ver a Tai en la puerta de su casa insultándolo sin razón aparente.

Tai: ¿Que qué pasa? que terminaste con Sora y ella está muy mal. Eso pasa- le respondió ofuscado y enojado.

Matt: Ese no es tu problema, es algo entre ella y yo. Y... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pase con nosotros?

Tai: Con ustedes no, con Sora. No me importa lo que pase contigo, lo que me importa es que TU lastimaste a Sora.

Matt: ¿Y porqué tanto interés en Sora? ¿Qué no era que estabas muy interesado en Mimi?- preguntó molesto.

Tai: Cállate, no metas a Mimi en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver. Además a ti no tiene que importarte lo que yo sienta

por Sora. Ella es mi amiga, así es que tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ella. No la harás sentir mal.

Matt: Sí, sí... ¿Porqué no vas a consolar a tu querida Sora y de paso le confiesas que estás enamorado de ella?

Tai: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Matt: Por favor...- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que sientas algo especial por ella? No pretendas

negarlo, no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que nunca te agradó la idea de que ella y yo fuéramos novios; siempre la defendías. Además recuerdo que cuando éramos chicos estabas enamorado de ella. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que, la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo, tú siempre quisiste estar con ella y protegerla? Yo me di cuenta en ese entonces que tú la querías. Acéptalo, ese tipo de amor nunca se olvida- Tai esta pensativo- ¿Cierto?

Tai: Yo...- estaba nervioso- Eso quedó en el pasado, yo ya no estoy interesado en ella- ya estaba más tranquilo.

Matt: Sé que vas a decir que ahora estás interesado en Mimi, pero tú mismo dijiste que te sentías atraído por ella, en cambio de Sora estuviste enamorado, que no es lo mismo. Lo que sentías por ella era algo más fuerte. Además yo no me voy a molestar si decides aceptar lo que sientes por ella. Yo me di cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, porque yo no estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ella como tal vez tú puedas estarlo. Yo sé que aún la amas- dijo, confundiendo muchísimo a Tai, además provocando que muchos recuerdos volvieran a su cabeza.

Tai: No sé que pretendes con esta conversación, pero si tratas de que recuerde todo lo que siento por Sora, lo estás logrando. Es cierto que no estoy enamorado de Mimi, me interesé en ella desde que supe que era modelo. También es cierto que estuve enamorado de Sora y que ella nunca se interesó en mí, porque de lo contrario no hubiera sido tu novia. Pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que nunca dejé de quererla- dijo pensativo de nuevo.

Matt: ¡Lo ves! Yo sé que tú de verdad la quieres, y no me molestaría que ustedes terminaron juntos ¿Entiendes?

Tai: Claro; no te importa porque yo sí la quiero... Pero... ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? ¿Por qué el interés?

Matt: ¿Qué? Eh... yo... No, nada. Simplemente me gustaría que ustedes dos se junten, porque se quieren.

Tai: A otro idiota con ese verso. Tú no eres tan bueno sólo porque sí. Debes tener alguna otra razón, así es que

puedes facilitarme el trabajo y decirlo por las buenas, o si prefieres lo puedo averiguar por otros medios. Decide.

Matt: Ya te dije que no tengo otro motivo. Así es que déjame en paz- decía nervioso, sus manos sudaban.

Tai: Ajá...- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Entonces porqué estás tan nervioso? Dímelo de una vez si no quieres que tu guitarra termine siendo un puño de astillas- dijo tomando la guitarra y amenazándolo con tirarla contra el piso.

Matt: ¡NO, espera!.. De acuerdo, lo diré pero deja la guitarra en su lugar- dijo mientras Tai reía triunfante.

Tai: La guitarra está a salvo si me lo dices, pero mientras tanto la tendré en mis brazos, por si te arrepientes.

Matt: Es que... ten cuidado con la guitarra- se salió del tema, Tai amenazó. – Espera... es que a mí me gusta Mimi.

Tai: ¿QUÉ? ¿Así es que por eso me estabas metiendo a Sora en la cabeza, para poder quedarte con Mimi? No lo puedo creer- no estaba molesto, sino que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-A pesar de eso, debo decir gracias.

Matt: ¿Gracias a mí? ¿Por qué? Se supone que deberías estar molesto conmigo por haberme interesado en Mimi.

Tai: Debería, pero no lo estoy porque a pesar de eso, me hiciste darme cuenta de que nunca dejé de amar a Sora.

Matt: ¿En serio no estás molesto? No sabes como me tranquiliza. Ahora podré demostrarle a Mimi cuanto la quiero.

Tai: Adelante. Demuéstraselo- Continuaron charlando un rato más, luego Tai se fue a su casa, dejando a Matt solo.

&&&&&&&

Pasaron un par de días. Matt ya sabía como hacerle saber a Mimi que él la quería. Había dejado un sobre en la recepción del hotel, se lo llevaron a Mimi. Pero esta vez, en lugar de una sola flor, el sobre iba acompañado de un hermoso ramo de rosas. Mimi se sintió estremecer al verlo. Se sentó en su cama y acompañada por Rally, lo leyó.

Mimi: Amar y no ser correspondido...- se detuvo, ella había escrito eso una vez, continuó- Es tan doloroso que te hace sentir herido... Sally, yo escribí esto, no hay manera de que alguien más lo supiera, pero...- recordó que durante el ensayo del desfile, luego de su discusión con Matt, había dejado su libreta- ...Fue Matt... Matt Ishida.

Sally: No sé quien sea ese tal Matt, pero mira: hay otro verso. Léelo- dijo emocionada, tal vez aún más que Mimi.

Mimi: ¿Qué? Ah sí...- dijo volviendo en sí. -"¿Habrá recogido mi libreta cuando yo me fui?

_Pero a pesar de las circunstancias_

_Debes guardar las esperanzas_

_Porque un día encontrarás_

_La persona que esperas con ansias_

Sally:¡Qué romántico! Y además mandarte el ramo de rosas... Llámalo y dile que lo amas.- dijo bromeando.

Mimi: ¿Qué no entiendes? Aunque sea la persona que más amo en el mundo, no lo puedo aceptar. Él es novia de una de mis mejores amigas y aunque ya no lo fuera, sentiría que la estoy traicionando- Mimi estaba confundida, no sabía cómo tomar aquellos poemas. ¿Debía aceptarlos o no? De repente sonó su celular asustándola. Contestó.

¿?: Hola Mimi, necesito hablar contigo ¿Podrías venia a mi casa hoy en la noche?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. 

---Qué extraño que Tai haya tomado las cosas tan bien ¿Porqué habrá sido?

---Ahora que Mimi se dio cuenta de que Matt le había mandado los poemas... ¿Qué hará?

Si quieren saberlo, esperen el próximo capítulo que se llamará: NO NIEGUEN LO QUE SIENTEN.

Trataré de subirlo pronto, si es que no tengo más exámenes pronto.

Espero que me sigan escribiendo Reviews porque son los que me inspiran a seguir, o bien pueden hacerlo a mi e-mail: . BYE!!!

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	16. No Nieguen lo que Sienten

Hello!!!

Se que me estado tardando mucho en actualizar, y les pido perdón y además les prometo que no volverá a pasar. La próxima semana salgo a vacaciones, o sea que me voy a librar del colegio hasta el próximo año, así es que trataré de adelantar lo más posible en vacaciones y no tener que durar tanto en actualizar…

Pero para no aburriros aquí les dejo el 16 capítulo… Y por cierto gracias a toda la gente que me escribe Reviews.

**

* * *

**

NO NIEGUEN LO QUE SIENTEN

Mimi: Claro que puedo ir TK ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó sorprendida de la inesperada llamada.

TK: Mejor hablamos cuando vengas, lo que necesito decirte es algo que no se puede por teléfono ¿De acuerdo?

Mimi: Ok, ahí estaré. Tan sólo espero que no me digas algo malo. Bye- dijo despidiéndose y colgó el teléfono.

Sally: ¿No me digas que va a haber fiesta? Tienes que llevarme… tal vez alguno de tus amigos sea interesante…

Mimi: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no es una fiesta. TK, mi hermanito, quiere hablar conmigo y no creo que sea conveniente que me acompañes, además… dudo mucho que alguno de mis amigos te parezca interesante a ti.

Sally: Ja ja, muy graciosa. Porqué mejor no vas a alistarte para ir a visitar a tu cuñadito-dijo vengándose de Mimi.

Mimi: ¿Qué te pasa? TK no es mi cuñado y la verdad, aunque me gustaría que así fuera, no creo que llegue a serlo.

Sally: Sí claro- dijo sarcásticamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Mejor hazme caso y ve a arreglarte,

no vaya a ser que cuando llegues esté ahí Tu amado Matt y te vea toda feo—dijo riendo saliendo de la habitación, Mimi tiró un cojín, que pegó en la puerta luego de que Sally saliera, y no le pudo pegar. Luego recordó…

Sally había sido una gran amiga para Mimi. recordó cuando la conoció en la Academia de Modelaje: Apenas entró vio a una chica vestida con una gran enagua volada, una blusa y una chamarra de cuero. Mimi rió al ver a tan particular chica; le hacía recordar los años 60. Aunque su primera impresión sobre la chica no fue buena, conforme la iba conociendo mejor, se daba cuenta de que era una gran persona, pero más que eso, una verdadera amiga.

De repente volvió en sí y recordó que debía prepararse para su encuentro con TK. No sabía porqué pero sentía que ahí no estaría solo TK, por lo que trató de verse lo mejor posible: se puso unos jeans y una blusa rosada de tirantes, se puso también un suéter porque estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Se maquilló con delicadeza y se fue.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de TK. Una vez en la puerta, dudó por unos momentos en llamar: algo dentro de sí le decía que no iba a ser una visita normal, que iba a suceder algo que haría que muchas cosas cambiaran.

Luego de pensarlo por varios minutos, por fin se decidió a tocar la puerta y para su sorpresa, Matt le abrió.

Matt: ¡Hola Mimi! Pasa por favor- dijo como si nada, como si nunca le hubiera mandado aquella carta, ni el poema.

Mimi, que aún estaba muy impactaba como para poder hablar, entró y se dirigió a la sala. Matt cerró la puerta y sin

siquiera mirar a Mimi, se dirigió a la habitación de TK. A los poco minutos TK llegó a reunirse con Mimi. Él la saludo.

TK: ¡Hola Mimi! ¿Cómo has estado?- pero notó que ella no respondía, parecía distante, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación en donde Matt había entrado- No te preocupes, Matt está ocupado y no creo que venga.

Mimi: ¿Ah?- dijo volviendo en sí- ¿A qué te refieres? No me importa que él esté acá, e hecho no me importa nada de lo que él haga- dijo en tono indiferente-lo que me importa es lo que tú me tenías que decir- volvió a ver la puerta.

TK: Bueno en realidad no es importante, pero tenía que hacerte creer que lo era para que vinieras. Últimamente has estado un poco, pero necesitaba verte MIMI- dijo en un tono más alto para que ella dejara de ver la puerta.

Mimi: No digas tonterías, yo nunca estoy ocupada para ver a mi hermanito y tú lo sabes. Pero…- sonó su celular- Hola, habla Mimi- dijo por su teléfono, y justo en ese momento Matt salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, Mimi trababa de no mirarlo; y se sorprendió al escuchar quien la había llamado al celular- ¡MICHAEL! ¡Great!

Matt se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre, sabía que él era alguien importante para Mimi, y eso le causaba cierto disgusto. Fingió que no encontraba lo que buscaba para poder permanecer unos momentos más en la cocina y poder escuchar la conversación, pero Mimi se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza y cerró la puerta de vidrio. Matt no podía escuchar, pero aún podía ver la cara de felicidad que ponía ella la hablar con Michael, y no le agradaba.

TK: ¡HEY MATT!- dijo distrayéndolo- ¿Crees que ya alguien le haya dicho a Mimi lo de tu graduación?

Matt: No lo sé. Tal vez ya Sora se lo dijo, si al fin y al cabo también es su graduación y Mimi su mejor amiga.

TK: ¿Y porque no la invitas ahora? Digo… en caso de que nadie le haya dicho- en ese momento entró Mimi.

Mimi: ¿Decirme qué TK? ¿Acaso hay algo importante de lo que ALGUIEN tenga que hablar conmigo?- dijo.

Matt se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras y comprendió a lo que Mimi se estaba refiriendo: obviamente quería hablar sobre el poema que él le había entregado, pero justo en el momento que iba a hablar, lo interrumpió.

Mimi: TK ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al parque? Así aprovechamos y me dices lo que tenías que decirme.

TK: No lo tomes a mal Mimi, pero preferiría quedarme. En cuanto a lo que teníamos que decirte…

Matt: Era que queríamos invitarte a nuestra gradación, o sea mía, de Tai y de Sora que será en unos cuantos días en la sala de convenciones del hotel en donde te estás hospedando… Mimi- dijo interrumpiendo a TK.

Mimi: Pues no sé si voy a tener tiempo de acercarme a ese lugar, pero veré que puedo hacer… Y por cierto Matt, me alegar que te atrevieras a venir a decirme por al menos ESTO en la cara.- dijo molesta Mimi, obviamente Matt sabía

que Mimi seguía refiriéndose a los poemas, pero trató de hacerse el indiferente ante el asunto.

TK: Por lo que vea, es obvio que hay algo sobre lo que ustedes tienen que hablar, y aclarar algunas cosas.

Mimi: Realmente no sé a que te refieres TK, yo no tengo nada de que halar con tu hermano; ahora si me disculpan debo volver al hotel. En cuanto a lo de la graduación, haré lo posible por ir, pero no prometo nada. ¡Chao!

TK acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta y ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

Matt: ¿Porqué no podemos aceptarlo?- dijo más como pensando en voz alta, que con la intención de que alguien lo escuchara. Pero TK sí escuchó las palabras de su hermano y fue hasta entonces que lo comprendió todo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Si quieren saberlo, esperen el próximo capítulo que se llamará: LA GRADUACIÓN.

Trataré de subirlo pronto, ahora que estaré de VACACIONES… ya les dije eso verdad ˆ-ˆ

Espero que me sigan escribiendo Reviews porque son los que me inspiran a seguir, o bien pueden hacer comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a mi e-mail . BYE!!!

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	17. La Graduación

Hola!!!!

Aquí está el 17 capítulo y creo que las va gustar mucho… yo sé porque se los digo.

Pero no los voy a aburrir, así es que aquí está

**

* * *

**

LA GRADUACIÓN

La muy esperada por todos graduación por fin se acercaba. Tan sólo faltaba un día y Mimi no había decidido aún si asistiría o no. No había hablado con ninguno de sus amigos desde aquel extraño encuentro con Matt y TK, pero en la recepción del hotel la habían dado toda la información al respecto. Había decidido ir a comprar un vestido por aquello que decidiera ir; no duró mucho en encontrar el perfecto para aquella ocasión. Esa noche le costó mucho poder conciliar el sueño pensando en muchas cosas, entre las cuales estaba obviamente Matt.

Al día siguiente Mimi despertó sin saber si iría no a la graduación. Entró en la ducha y el agua fría le ayudó a despejarse un poco, se puso el traje de baño al salir y un vestido ligero, luego se dirigió al jacuzzi, en donde pasó la mayor parte de la mañana, hasta que llegó un grupo de molestos fanáticos: no estaba como para dar autógrafos.

Mimi: "Mejor me voy, antes de que me hagan perder la paciencia"- pensó y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Nuevamente se bañó y salió envuelta en un paño; un extraño sentimiento la estremeció y repentinamente, sin saber porqué, sintió que debía prepararse y alistarse para ir a la graduación; así es que siguió su instinto y se arregló cuidadosamente, como si fuera a verse con alguien importante, como si fuera a ver a Matt…

La fiesta ya había comenzado, todos se divertían bailando, TK bailaba con Kari, Yolei y Ken hablaban amenamente, además llamó la atención ver que Tai y Sora no se separaron en todo ese tiempo: bailaban, se reían, se abrazaban e incluso en un momento llegaron a darse un tierno y tímido beso, lo cual fue notado por pocos, pero obviamente Matt sí los vio. Él estaba sentado solo en una mesa y se veía muy pensativo, tenía la mirada perdida…

Cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta volvió en sí; se levantó y se dirigió havia ella, pero al abrirla se sorprendió demasiado al ver quien tenía frente a ella:- Mimi ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de abajo?- preguntó atontado al verla tan esplendorosa con ese vestido rosa, con su cabello suelto en su espalda, y olía tan bien…

TK: Mimi ¿Quién te convenció de que vinieras? Me da mucho gusta que hayas decidido venir- dijo abrazándola.

Mimi: Yamato subió a mi habitación sólo para invitarme y acepté, pero únicamente para no ser descortés.

Davis: Hola Mimi- dijo saludándola, mientras volvía a ver alrededor de Mimi, como buscando algo, o alguien…

Mimi: Lamento decepcionarte Davis, pero Rally no me acompañó, aunque podría llamarla y…- Davis se había puesto rojo- decirle que venga. Además creo que debe estar muy aburrida sola en la habitación- Mimi decía todo esto obviamente con mala intención: sabía que Davis gustaba de Sally, y su amiga, aunque dijera que Davis era tan solo un niñito estúpido, sentía cierta atracción por él. Y tal como supuso Davis salió del salón hacia el ascensor.

Matt: Mimi, yo…- pero al ver que Mimi se había ido hacia otro lugar, interrumpió sus palabras.- ¡Maldición!

TK: "¿Qué rayos estará pasando con estos dos?"- Ven Kari, vamos a bailar- dijo tomando a su novia con amor.

Mimi se había sentado cerca del escenario, observando los entretenidos bailarines, y de repente quedó impactada al ver que en el centro de la pista de baile, Tai y Sora se besaban, pero no era cualquier beso, era uno que reflejaba amor entre ellos. Mimi quedó paralizada por unos instantes, y luego empezó a buscar a Matt con la mirada: él debía darse cuenta que su novia lo traicionaba. Al verlo se dirigió hacia él; estaba hablando con TK, Kari y Joe.

Mimi: Disculpa Matt, creo que deberías…- calló; Matt parecía estar ignorándola, tal como ella había hecho con él.

Matt: ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?- dijo con tono indiferente, sin siquiera verla.- Es que no te escuché.

Mimi: No te hagas ilusiones, no tengo nada que decirte. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

TK: No, tú de aquí no te mueves- dijo tomando a Mimi del brazo- Ustedes dos vienen conmigo AHORA…

Ni Mimi, ni siquiera Matt habían escuchado antes a TK hablar con ese tono decidido, y con cierto disgusto. Los llevó fuera del saló, hacia uno de los jardines del hotel. La luna llena los iluminaba y una brisa los arropaba.

TK: Si bien recuerdo- empezó seriamente- y si me equivoco pueden corregirme; nosotros habíamos hecho un pacto y prometimos decirnos SIEMPRE la verdad, y por lo visto ustedes no lo han cumplido- Matt trató de interrumpirlo, pero TK, al ver que su hermano abrió la boca lo calló- No me interrumpas. Obviamente hay algo de loo que ustedes dos tiene que hablar, así es que entraré, ustedes hablarán y no quiero que entren sin antes haber aclarado las cosas. Los espero adentro, y quiero que entren abrazados como buenos amigos. De lo contrario…- dijo yéndose.

La tensión estaba presente en el aire; ninguno de los dos quería empezar a aclarar las cosas, evitaban cruzar las miradas, incluso se rehusaban a sentarse en la misma banca. De repente, uno de los dos decidió empezar a hablar.

Matt: Mimi… yo, bueno lo que quiero que sepas es que- tragó saliva- te has convertido en una persona especial y…

Mimi: ¿Podrías decirme- dijo interrumpiéndolo- como te atreves a mandarme ese tipo de poemas? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo sería incapaz de traicionar de esa manera a TU novia, que es mi amiga?- preguntó molesta y justo cuando Matt iba responder, ella volvió a hablar- Además explícame como llegó MI poema a TUS manos.

Matt: Tranquilízate quieres… Primero tengo que aclararte que Sora ya no es mi novia- Mimi sintió un gran alivio que no pudo expresar- En cuanto a tu poema, bueno, me encontré tu libreta el día del ensayo antes del desfile y había olvidado que la tenía hasta hace poco. Mimi por favor… date cuenta de lo que quiero decir…

Mimi: Claro que entiendo pero… ¿Qué me asegura que no me hagas lo mismo que a Sora? Mejor vete de aquí.

Matt: La diferencia es que a Sora nunca la pude llegar a querer, en cambio a ti Mimi… nunca dejé de quererte. Ahora haré algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho y luego me dirás si realmente quieres que me aleje de ti.

Matt se empezó a acercar a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esos que le transmitían; Mimi empezó a ponerse nerviosa par al sentir el brazo de él en su espalda, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento…

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Al menos a mí me encanta la última escena--- .

Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me escriben Reviews, demasiadas gracias.

Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, pero cualquier cosa ahí me dicen.

También me pueden escribir para hacer algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica, a mi e-mail.

BYE!!!

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	18. Dime Que Sí

**DIME QUE SÍ**

Sus labios parecían no querer despegarse: se sentían tan bien estando así, el uno junto al otro… Matt tomaba a Mimi por la cintura. Ella, al principio, se había rehusado a aceptar aquel beso, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar.

Matt: Eso pensé- dijo cuando por fin se separaron- Lo ves, tú también me quieres, aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

Mimi: ¿Qué? Don't fool yourself. Además y ate dije que no quiero que me hagas lo mismo que a Sora.

Matt: Y yo ya te dije que a Sora nunca la pude llegar a querer, porque nunca pude olvidarme de ti. Pero ahora tú, por pretender ser orgullosa y fría, quieres hacer que yo sienta lo que tú sentiste la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo, cuando empezaste a quererme y pensabas que tú no me interesabas porque ahí era yo el insensible.

Mimi permaneció en silencio unos instantes, había quedado impresionada al darse cuenta que Matt tenía razón.

Mimi: Admito que llegué a quererte mientras estuvimos en el Digimundo la primera vez, y… al irme a USA aún te quería, pero luego, cuando me enteré que salías con Sora perdí las esperanzas y decidí encerrarme en le papel de modelo orgullosa porque no quería volver a sufrir una decepción así. Además no podía interponerme entre ustedes.

Matt: ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Desde hace mucho te quiero y cuando te fuiste pensé que no ibas a volver jamás, por eso me junté con Sora; pero a la que realmente quiero, a la única que he querido, es a ti.

Mimi: La verdad es que… no quiero negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz por fin a tu lado, y por eso, dejando a un lado el miedo a que me lastimes, voy a creerte. Tan sólo espero que no me falles, no quiero salir lastimada.

Matt: No te preocupes, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Y gracias por la oportunidad que me das para hacerte feliz, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por no quedarte mal- dijo dándole un tierno beso, como símbolo para cerrar una promesa- Ahora es mejor que regresemos, de lo contrario los demás empezarán a especular.

Mimi: Tienes razón, mejor entramos ya. Y por cierto Matt…te quiero- dijo un poco sonrojada, le costaba confesarlo.

Matt: Lo sabía- rió como en tono de victoria- Y sabes que yo también. Vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano.

Los segundos que tardaron en llegar al salón les parecieron eternos y perfectos, todo estaba tan bien que parecía mentira. Mimi llegó a pensar por un instante que estaba soñando al verse por fin al lado de Matt. Cuando llegaron a la entrada aún estaban de la mano, lo cual fue inmediatamente notado por todos, especialmente por TK.

TK: parece que me hicieron caso y arreglaron su asunto y por lo visto les fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Sora: Matt, podrías explicar porqué vienes de la mano con Mimi- dijo en un tono celoso que no venía la caso.

Sally; quien ya había llegado con Davis le dijo: Mira… Girl- dijo conteniéndose las ganas de haberle dicho algo más que un simple "girl"- No seas tan descarada como para pedir explicaciones, que acaso no has terminado de asimilar que Matt ya TERMINÓ contigo porque quiere a MIMI- le reclamó furiosa, defendiendo a su amiga Mimi.

Mimi: SALLY- le reclamó algo molesta- No tienes porque agredir de esa forma a Sora. Ella también es mi amiga aunque tú no lo quieras ver así- dijo demostrando así que aún guardaba la pureza que la caracterizaba.

Sora: No necesito que ni tú ni nadie me defienda Mimi. Además lo que dije, lo dije porque quería saber si al fin ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos y si ahora estaban juntos, que es lo que espero que haya pasado. Además hoy me di cuenta de que Tai es a quien realmente quiero- dijo mirando a Tai con complicidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos admirando a las, ahora, dos nuevas parejas: Matt y Mimi; y Tai y Sora.

Yolei: Me alegra que hayan aclarado todo, porque ahora podrán disfrutar de lo que significa un verdadero amor, tal y como lo hemos hecho Ken y yo- dijo, y aunque Ken se sonrojó, luego se besaron tiernamente.

Matt: Pero antes de que todos comiencen a dar demasiadas muestras de afecto- dijo bromeando- hay algo que debo hacer antes, Mimi…- ahora estaba serio- dejando a un lado el que no me guste demostrar lo que siento enfrente de los demás y todo eso… bueno, quiero pedirte delante de todos ellos que seas mi novia.

Mimi: Déjame pensarlo- dijo haciendo que Matt se sobresaltara- Obviamente acepto- dijo besándolo delicadamente.

Kari: Que tiernos se ven- dijo mientras TK la toaba de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Y así. Ahora que ya todo se había arreglado y todos tenían pareja (Incluso Izzi, quien habían encontrado una chica con la cual se divertía mucho) se dispusieron a disfrutar por completo de todo lo que aquella graduación les ofrecía. Algunos como TK y Kari, Davis y Sally; y Matt y Mimi bailaban muy entretenidamente; Sora estaba sentada junto a Tai, quien no dejaba de comer; Yolei y Ken estaban hablando animadamente y era curioso que Izzi ya no estuviera en el salón, ni tampoco su amiga. Todos estaban muy entretenidos.

Pero sin duda lo más divertido de la velada fue cuando Sally le pidió al DJ que la complaciera con una canción de los años 60´s y empezó a bailar; les dio unas rápidas clases de baile a todos y pronto se contagiaron con aquel ritmo. Todos rieron al ver el singular estilo de Davis, quien no tenía precisamente muy buen son con aquel ritmo y se movía con torpeza, pero aún así disfrutó del momento al igual que todos sus otros amigos.

Cuando ya todos se cansaron se dirigieron a una gran mesa para sentarse, descansar y charlar.

Tai: Me divertí mucho esta noche, además creo que será una noche inolvidable para la mayoría de nosotros.

Mimi: Tienes razón Tai. Y por cierto, aprovechando que estamos todos juntos que las cosas están tan bien- todos rieron- Quiero invitarlos a dar un paseo mañana, y no se preocupen por nada que todo estará listo.

Sora: Me parece una idea genial amiga- dijo siendo de nuevo la misma de antes- ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Mimi: Ya les dije que no se preocupen por nada, tan sólo estén listos en sus casas a las 9, del resto me encargo yo.- dijo sonriendo- "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí… antes de que tenga que volver a USA"- pensó con dolor.

Pronto sería el día en que tendría que volver a USA, volver de nuevo a la dura realidad de New York, de apartarse de nuevo de sus amigos…

* * *

Hola!!! Volví con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que les dije que no tardaría mucho en actualizar, pero me fui a la playa y no tuve ganas de escribir allá. 

Pero bueno, lo importante es que volví, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque al fin todos aceparon lo que sentían. Y como se dieron cuenta, Mimi pronto tendrá que volver a USA, y eso quiere decir que este fic está a punto de llegar a su fin T.T

No puedo dejar de agradecer por todos sus Reviews… muchas gracias a los que me escriben, y también a los que leen este fic, aunque no manden Reviews.

Creo que ya hablé mucho, así es que solo me queda decirles que sigan mandando Reviews.

El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Un Paseo De Lujo"

Bye!!!

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	19. Un Paseo de Lujo

Hola! Sé que tardé mucho en actulizar, pero no fue mi culpa. lo que pasó fue que me quitaron una historia y además me prohibieron actualizar por una semana y lo pero es que ni siquiera sé porqué fue!

Pero bueno, para que ya no se harten de mí, aquí les dejo el cap...**

* * *

**

UN PASEO DE LUJO

Todos se habían despertado muy temprano, y a las p en punto ya estaban listos en sus casas; cada uno con su expectativa para lo que podría pasar ese día; y ansiosos por ver lo que les había preparado su amiga Mimi.

Mimi había sido la primera en estar lista ya que debía prepararlo todo para ese día, su despedida; para que todo estuviera perfecto: ya se había encargado del transporte, la comida y del lugar a donde llevaría a sus amigos.

A ella llegaron a recogerla a las 8:45 AM y el hotel se fue directamente a la casa de Matt, en donde se encontraba también TK: ambos se sorprendieron al ver la clase de transporte que Mimi había alquilado para aquel paseo; ella saludó a sus dos primeros invitados. Luego fueron hacia la casa de los Kamiya, donde recogieron a Tai, Kari y a Sora, Ken se encontraba en la casa de Yolei, así que luego de recogerlos fueron por Davis e Izzi quienes estaban en la casa de los Motomiya. Davis no pudo ocultar su admiración al verlos llegar en aquella clase de transporte.

Davis¡WOW! Chicos estamos subidos en una LIMOSINA, se dan cuenta. ¿Saben lo que es una Limosina?

Matt: Tranquilízate Davis- dijo mientras todos reían- Ya todos lo notamos. No tienes porqué alarmarte.

Davis: Pero, o sea, es una limosina y…- pero se calló ante la mirada amenazadora de sus amigos.- Ok, me callo.

Sora¿Y hacia donde nos dirigimos Mimi- preguntó ansiosa, tal y como estaban todos los demás.

Mimi: Es una sorpresa, si se los digo lo arruinaría. Pero estoy absolutamente segura de que les gustará.

Y así, todos ansiosos, en espera de saber lo que su amiga les había preparado, algunos iban conversando, mientras que otros iban muy entretenidos con sus parejas, besándose y charlando. Estaban tan interesados en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, hasta que por fin Mimi los interrumpió.

Mimi: Lamento interrumpir, pero debo informarles que nuestra primera parada será en La Colina de la Luz…

Todos¿La Colina de la Luz¡Genial- ese lugar les traía a todos grandes recuerdos: allí comenzó todo.

Permanecieron durante un par de horas en ese lugar, charlando, pero sobretodo recordando las aventuras que una vez vivieron en el Digimundo y que habían comenzado en un "campamento de verano" en aquel lugar. Nuevamente el tiempo les ganó, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de comer. Así que recogieron sus cosas y entraron de nuevo en la limosina, y siguieron rumbo al nuevo destino que Mimi había preparado para ellos.

Mimi: No pensé que pasara el tiempo tan rápido, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien, las cosas no son iguales sin ustedes…- no quería parecer la niñita llorona de antes, por lo que cambió de tema- Ahora iremos de pic-nic, traigo 3 canastas; así es que tendremos que dividírnoslas antes de llegar.

Matt: Mimi quiso decir 2 canastas porque 1 ya está reservada para ella y para mí. Así que vean a ver que hacen.

Tai: Pues yo iré con Sora y Kari, así es que supongo que TK vendrá también con nosotros.

Izzi: Entonces yo me iré con Yolei, Ken y Davis. Buen, si es así, creo que ya está todo listo. ¡Vamos!

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino y se separaron en los grupos, cada grupo fue a un lugar distinto. Matt y Mimi se habían alejado considerablemente de los demás por petición de ella: era hora de hablar con Matt.

Matt: La comida está deliciosa- dijo mientras saboreaba el sushi que venía en la canasta, pero al ver a Mimi se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, su cara lo decía y sus ojos se lo confirmaron¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mimi?

Mimi¿Porqué lo preguntas- preguntó nerviosa. Sabía que debía decirle a Matt que todo este cuento de hadas que estaban viviendo juntos pronto tendría que acabar, que en una semana debía volver a USA, a ese lugar que le enseño que los sueños no existen, debía volver a la realidad. Pero al ver el tierno rostro de Matt, de ese chico que le había devuelto la fe en los sueños, se arrepintió. No podía lastimarlo diciéndole que tenía que irse… otra vez.

Matt: Porque tus ojos me dicen que algo anda mal- dijo preocupado al ver que ella trataba de esquivar su mirada.

Mimi: Lo que sucede es que…- calló por un instante, dudó- Me siento mal, por haber dejado a Sally sola.

Matt¿QUE- ese era la respuesta que menos esperaba ¿Estás segura que es solo eso lo que te tiene así?

Mimi: Sí- dijo, bajó la mirada, parecía que él la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía, lo había subestimado. Sólo eso.

Matt: No te preocupes- dijo insatisfecho con aquella reapuesta- Seguro que ella es muy comprensiva y entenderá.

Mimi: Cierto- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ahora es mejor que continuemos con nuestra comida ya que pronto será hora de reunirnos con los otros chicos- y le dio un tierno beso, pero con remordimiento por no haberse atrevido a decirle toda la verdad. Pero al parecer el beso tranquilizó un poco a Matt, quien no siguió insistiendo en preguntar.

Terminaron de comer y pronto se reunieron con los demás chicos para así poder continuar con el paseo de lujo.

Definitivamente Mimi se había preocupado por cada detalle aquel día, ya que esa sería su manera de despedirse de sus amigos… aunque ellos no lo supieran. Era su manera de agradecerles el haber sido tan buenos con ella.

Habían ido a ver una película en una cómoda sala de cine que Mimi había reservado sólo para ellos.

Luego habían ido a un lujoso café, y charlaron durante largo rato acerca de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Mimi había vuelto y por suerte para ella, ninguno pareció recordar que ella debía volver a USA…

Mimi: Chicos, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este día. Pero creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

Todos, agradecidos, subieron a la limosina. Uno a uno, el chofer fue dejándolos en sus casas, a todos excepto a Matt, quien había decidido acompañar a Mimi hasta el hotel. Subieron a la habitación y Sally los recibió.

Sally¡Hola chicos! Matt, gracias por traerla. Tiene que empezar a recoger para la otra semana que nos vayamos.

Matt¿IRSE- preguntó mirando a una nerviosa Mimi¿A USA¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo- preguntó molesto.

* * *

Hola! Sé que este cap talvez no estuvo muy interesante, pero el fin seguro les intrigó. Este fic está punto de terminar T.T, sólo quedan un par de cap. El diguiente cap estará muy bueno, se los asuguró...

Demasiadas gracias a todos lo que me escriben reviews, y espero que lo sigan haciendo. o sino pueden hacer cualqueir comentario, duda o queja a mi email.

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	20. ¿Para Qué?

**Hola!** Sorry por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero me han dejado demasiados tranajos en el cole...**

* * *

**

**¿PARA QUÉ?**

Matt: Respóndeme Mimi ¿Acaso pretendías decírmelo una vez que estuvieras en USA- estaba decepcionado.

Mimi: No Matt, no lo entiendes…- se sentía tan mal sus ojos se empezaron a empañar, sus lágrimas se asomaban.

Matt¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Que mi novia tendrá que irse muy lejos y que ni siquiera se dignó a avisarme.

Sally se sintió mal por haberle causado aquel dolor a su amiga, así que decidió entrar y dejarlos solos.

Mimi: Déjame explicarte- dijo tratando de contener el llanto, pero era inútil. Se sentía tan ruin al haberlo ocultado.

Matt: No tienes nada que explicarme. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder estar al fin juntos, tú decidas irte así como si nada. Estoy decepcionado de ti. Y si esa es tu decisión, irte de nuevo a USA sin haber valorado lo nuestro, no creo que sea conveniente que sigamos juntos.- dijo marchándose.

Mimi: Espera Matt- estaba destrozada- No te vayas, por favor- pero era tarde, él ya se había ido a través del pasillo.

Sally había escuchado todo y salió para tratar de consolar a su amiga, pero parecía inútil. Mimi no dejaba de llorar, con las manos sobre su rostro; impotente al no haber podido hacer nada para que Matt no se marchara pensando lo peor de ella, impotente al no haber podido retener a su amor. Ambas entraron, Sally se sentó en la cama de Mimi, junto a ella abrazándola, tratando de demostrarle su apoyo. Luego de varias horas de llanto y desconsuelo, Sally por fin logró que su amiga conciliara el sueño, no sin antes haberle pedido disculpas.

Habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido, y sólo faltaba un día para que Mimi tuviera que tomar el avión y volver a USA. Los chicos se habían enterado de la partida de Mimi e intentaron muchas veces, especialmente TK y Sora, comunicarse con ella, pero había sido inútil. Mimi se había encargado para que no pasaran llamadas a su habitación y especialmente para que no le permitieran a nadie siquiera subir hasta su habitación.

Pocos se habían enterado del "rompimiento" de Matt y Mimi, pero los que lo sabían habían intentado hacer ver a Matt que había cometido un gran error al ni siquiera haberle dado a Mimi la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, de explicarle; pero todo fue en vano hasta esa noche, cuando TK logró que Matt dudará de lo que había hecho.

TK: Mimi se irá mañana- empezó a decir, había pensado muy bien que decir para que Matt entrara en razón.

Matt: Por mí, se hubiera largado hace mucho. De hecho ni siquiera hubiera vuelto a Japón- dijo muy dolido.

TK: Se irá y…- dijo ignorando las palabras de Matt- Y cometerás la misma estupidez que hace cuatro años.

Matt sabía a lo que TK se refería, pero se sentía demasiado traicionado como para arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

TK: La perderá de nuevo- Matt pareció reaccionar- Perderás a un gran amor de nuevo y todo por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo ¿Volverás a dejarla ir¿Será capaza de sobrellevarlo- Matt por primera vez levantó su mirada.

Matt¡Cállate- dijo mientras se levantaba, estaba dudoso. TK estaba satisfecho, sabía que Matt había entendido.

Matt se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y empezó a recordarlo todo, desde el inicio…

La había conocido en aquel supuesto campamento de verano, que luego se convirtió en aquella gran aventura en el Digimundo. En aquel tiempo él era tan cerrado en sí mismo que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

_Para qué seguir fingiendo_

_Que no te quiero_

Cada vez que la veía sentía algo dentro de sí. Pero no era posible, él no era capaz de demostrar el nuevo sentimiento que había descubierto. Y aún así, al darse cuenta de que no la tenía, le causaba un gran dolor.

_Si mi corazón se muere_

_Si te veo… y no te tengo_

Fue por eso que había decidido ser tan indiferente con ella, tal vez si no le prestaba atención, alejaría eso que sentía. Pero fue inútil, ella era tan buena, tan dulce. Y cuando actuaba como hermana de TK… tan linda.

_De qué me sirve la indiferencia_

_Si ya no encuentro ningún consuelo_

Muchas veces intentó acercarse a ella, pero ese maldito orgullo se lo impedía. Deseaba abrazarla cuando la veía sufrir, pero simplemente no se atrevió. Y cuando terminaron sus aventuras, no supo cómo demostrarlo.

_Para qué mi cuerpo que no te abraza_

_Pero se cansa de tanto sufrimiento_

Habían transcurrido varios meses. Ya no la veía tan seguido como antes, si al fin y al cabo ni siquiera había podido acercarse como amigo y eso le dolía, no estar con ella. Nuevamente todo había sido culpa de su maldito orgullo.

_Como me duele esta vida al no estar contigo_

_Es este orgullo que no me deja vivir_

Y ahora… Mimi les había avisado que se iría a vivir a USA. Se iría… la perdería… Pero es que si ni siquiera había sido capaz de tenerla ¿Porqué demonios tendría que perderla? No quería que ella se fuera… No ahora.

_Como me duele esta vida al saber_

_Que te pierdo y no te tengo_

Se había ido, no había sido capaz de hablar con ella y ahora ella ya no estaba. Se sentían tan sólo, tan mal, como si todo su ser ya no tuviera razón de ser sin ella. Intentó buscar una nueva razón al estar con Sora. ERROR.

_¿Para qué mi boca si no te prueba?_

_¿Para qué mis labios si no te besan?_

_¿Para qué mi corazón que tu amor no siente?_

_¿Para qué mi vida si no te tiene?_

Y ahora ella había vuelto dándole un giro a su mundo. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de no dejarla ir esta vez, pero Mimi pareció no valorar todo lo que él había hecho, o al menos eso era lo que había parecido.

_¿Por qué no valoraste_

_el sacrificio de un cariño_

_que era inmenso?_

Esta semana su corazón había llorado, había derramado lágrimas silenciosas. No entendía como Mimi había sido capaz de ignorar el amor que él sentía por ella, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él ¿Porqué no lo comprendes Mimi?

_Para qué derramé mil lágrimas_

_Si tú nunca pudiste comprender_

Él había dejado de la do su orgullo, se había atrevido a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba… declararle a todos que la amaba, pero parecía que ella no le había tomado importancia, porque simplemente lo había dejado ir.

_Para qué un grito de amor a la distancia_

_Si lo dejaste ir como al viento_

Por primera vez se había ilusionado con alguien, Mimi había logrado romper el duro caparazón de Matt, y ahora se iría… tan sólo se iría y él ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de que ella le explicase qué sucedía.

_Para qué tener presente una ilusión_

_Si ya no existe una esperanza_

Se sintió mal por haber sido tan egoísta y al no haber considerado los sentimientos de Mimi. la amaba demasiado y ya no podía visualizar su vida si ella. Entonces, se era así… ¿Por qué no le había dado la oportunidad de hablar?

_Solo porque te amo_

_Solo porque sin ti no vivo_

Desde que ella había vuelto veía las cosas de un modo distinto, las cosas ya no eran como antes, de hecho, ya no podían volver a ser como antes. Y eso le hizo pensar¿Realmente había hecho bien en alejarse de Mimi?

_Solo porque el aire que respiro _

_Ya no es el mismo_

¡NO! De nuevo había encontrado su razón de ser y no quería dejarla ir de nuevo. Todo lo que había hecho por amor, todo lo había hecho por ella. ¿Para qué era su vida si no era para tenerla a ella, a Mimi?

_¿Para qué mi boca si no te prueba?_

_¿Para qué mis labios si no te besan?_

_¿Para qué mi corazón que tu amor no siente?_

_¿Para qué mi vida si no te tiene A TI?_

Matt¿Realmente quieres perderla tan fácilmente¿O harás algo para impedirlo- se dijo a sí mismo…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, donde Matt recuerda, desde el principio, todo lo que ha sentido por Mimi... También tengpo que decirles que este fic está a punto de llegar a su fin, en el próximo captítulo. así es que espérenlo. Gracias a todos los que han sguido este fic. 

También espero que me manden Reviews please... o pueden escribirme a mi correo, ya sea para comentarios, dudas, quejas, etc. Bye!

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	21. Déjame Quererte Para Siempre

HOLA! Perdón por haber tardado tantísmo en actualizar esta vez, pero no tiene idea del montón de cosas que he tenido que hacer para el colegio, como ya es el último año…

Pero Bueno, lo importante es que por fin subí este capítulo, el ÚLITMO, el FINAL, el… mejor no digo nada más y me limito a dejarles el cap.

**

* * *

**

DÉJAME QUERERTE PARA SIEMPRE

Matt se había levantado temprano, sabía que el avión de las modelos partía a las 9 AM. Ya lo había decidido: lucharía por ella, no la dejaría irse de nuevo. Había planeado ir al hotel e impedir que Mimi fuera al aeropuerto.

Llegó al hotel a las 7:30, pues no creyó que tuvieran que estar muy temprano en el aeropuerto ya que era un vuelo privado, sin embargo el recepcionista del hotel le dio una mala noticia: el vuelo había sido adelantado una hora ¿Cómo diablo iba a poder al aeropuerto en menos de media hora? Era algo prácticamente imposible.

Al menos debía intentarlo, no podía permitir que Mimi se marchara de nuevo, no iba a dejarla ir esta vez…

Subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. Pensó que por ser tan de mañana casi no habrían personas en las carreteras, pero se equivocó: habían varias presas. Tomó varios atajos y logró llegar justo a las 8 en punto.

Corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas. Se dirigió a donde le pudieran dar alguna clase de información.

Matt: Disculpe señorita, pero necesito saber cuando sale el vuelo de las modelos estadounidenses- pidió cortésmente, esperando escuchar que el vuelo aún no salía, esperando escuchar que aún no la había perdido.

Señorita: Disculpe joven, pero no puedo darle información acerca de un vuelo privado. No lo tengo permitido.

Matt: No, usted no entiende. La chica que amo está a punto de irse en ese avión y necesito que usted me diga que aún no se han ido- repetía angustiado, desesperado- ¡DÍGAMELO¡POR FAVOR!

Señorita: En serio lo siento joven, pero no puedo decírselo- dijo conmovida por la actitud de Matt.- Perdone.

Matt¡Por favor! Si no me lo dice perderá a una gran chica. Tenga compasión de un joven enamorado…

Señorita: Bueno yo…- la había convencido- Lamento informarle que ese vuelo salió hace unos 5 minutos.

Matt¿QUE?- había sido demasiado tarde, la había perdido… había dejado Mimi irse; la había perdido de nuevo.

Señorita: Lo siento mucho, de veras lamento que hayas perdido a tu chica- dijo triste al ver el rostro de Matt.

En ese momento el celular de Matt empezó a sonar. No quería contestar, pero tal vez sería algo importante.

Matt: Diga- dijo con un tono de lamentación en su voz, lo cual fue notado por quien lo había llamado.

TK: Por el tono de tu voz, parece que algo salió mal. ¿Qué sucedió Matt?- preguntó bastante preocupado por Matt.

Matt: El vuelo de Mimi fue adelantado una hora y…- estaba mal; no quería demostrarlo- y no logré llegar a tiempo.

TK¿Qué lo adelantaron¡Demonios! Después de que recapacitas y decides luchar por ella. No es justo…

Matt¿Irónico, no? Decido luchar por Mimi y justo ahora es demasiado tarde- dijo lamentándose.

: Es que poco el tiempo que tengo de conocerte Yamato, sin embargo…- se interrumpió, sonriendo.

Matt¡SALLY!- dijo sorprendido, sonriendo también, al ver a la compañera de Mimi justo ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sally: Sin embargo, jamás pensé que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente, debo admitir que me decepcionaste.- sonrió nuevamente al ver la cara de Matt, la cual reflejaba una gran sorpresa- Pero al ver que por lo menos has decidido venir hasta acá y luchar por Mimi, aunque sea muy tarde, habla muy bien de tu actitud de lucha.

Matt: TK luego te llamó- dijo colgando el celular- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en el avión rumbo a USA?

Sally¿Realmente crees que Mimi se hubiera ido así como si nada¿Sin luchar por ti aunque tú ni siquiera quisieras verla por ahora¿Creí que conocías mejor a tu novia- dijo tratando de intrigar a Matt.

Matt: NO me hagas sentir pero quieres. Sé que me equivoqué al no…- pero Sally lo calló y señaló un cafetería.

Sally: Creo que eso debes decírselo a ella y no a mí. Además, ella también merece ser escuchada.

Matt no podía esperar más para demostrarle a Mimi su arrepentimiento; corrió hasta la cafetería, ansioso y entonces la vio: sentada sola en una mesa y escribiendo en su libreta, en aquella libreta que de cierto modo, había sido la causante de que se diera se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad. Se acercó son sigilo y leyó:

_**Me hiciste volver a soñar**_

_**Volver a sentir**_

_**Volver a volar**_

_**Me hiciste volver a creer en una ilusión**_

_**Creer en un sueño**_

_**Creer en tu amor**_

Estos dos primeros versos eran muy sinceros, pero los otros 2 reflejaban gran dolor en cada una de sus palabras:

_**Pero ciertas circunstancias**_

_**Que fueron inesperadas**_

_**Me hicieron perder las esperanzas**_

_**Habías tomado tu decisión:**_

_**No lucharías por mi amor**_

_**Y eso lastimó mi corazón**_

Mimi no había notado la presencia de Matt y había parecido detenerse a pensar en su 5 verso cuando Matt habló:

_**Mas luego recordamos**_

_**Cuanto nos amamos**_

_**Y todo por lo que pasamos**_

_**Y entendimos qué era lo mejor:**_

_**Creer en este hermoso sueño**_

_**Y no dejar ir este gran amor **_

Mimi volteó, para encontrarse con el motivo de su inspiración. Lo miró sorprendida, pues no esperaba verlo allí.

Matt: Antes de que me digas algo, quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido tan egoísta y por no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos; por no haberme dado cuenta de que tú también estabas sufriendo por tener que volver.

Mimi lo miró tiernamente y luego se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego lo besó con todo el amor que había dentro de ella. Matt correspondió aquel beso, con la misma pasión; con el mismo amor…

Mimi: no podía irme y dejarte aquí solo… Y menos sabiendo que muchas brujas andan detrás de ti.- sonrió.

Matt: Gracias por cuidarme- dijo mientras ambos reían- pero ahora dime ¿Cómo lograste quedarte en Japón?

Mimi: Todo fue gracias a Sally. Yo le había dicho que no volvería a USA, y que aunque tú ya no quisieras estar conmigo…- Matt encogió los hombros sonriendo- yo no me iría sin luchar por ti. Ella al principio pensó que era una locura, pero al verme tan convencida trató de buscar una solución. Sabía que yo no me podía quedar aquí sola y recordó que su mamá una vez le había comentado que le gustaría venir a vivir aquí a Japón. Habló con ella, pero la señora Watson no esta muy convencida, ya que había sido sólo un comentario y no hablaba en serio, pero cuando rally le explicó las circunstancias, se dio cuenta de que tenía la posibilidad de venir y verdaderamente vivir aquí. Además soy como otra hija para ella, así es que no puso más peros y aceptó. Así es que viviré con ellas.

Matt: Creo que le debo mucho a esa amiga tuya. Y por cierto ¿Qué pasará con sus carreras de modelos?

Mimi: Pues, USA no es lo máximo en moda. Además varios empresarios japoneses ya notaron nuestro talento y ya hemos tenido varias ofertas. Además… ¿Quién lucirá los modelos de mi amiga Sora? Pues Sally y yo…

Luego de seguir charlando bastante, por fin se fueron a la casa de Matt, en donde sus amigos los esperaban.

Mimi: Hay algo que he querido cantar desde hace mucho Matt- dijo en un momento a solas- Yo lo escribí:

_**En el mar de tus ojos**_

_**Siento que puedo anclar**_

_**Y al llegar a tu fondo**_

_**Nunca más naufragar**_

_**Amarte no es difícil**_

_**No se puede evitar**_

_**Déjame quererte para siempre**_

_**Darte todo lo que tú mereces**_

_**Por la puerta de tu amor **_

_**Quiero pasar**_

_**Quiero ser completamente tuya**_

_**Quiero de un millón en ti ser una**_

_**Como si hoy mi vida**_

_**Fuera a terminar**_

_**En la paz de tus brazos**_

_**Déjame descansar**_

_**Y volar tras tus pasos**_

_**Y jamás regresar**_

_**Nadie te necesita**_

_**Más que mi corazón **_

_**Déjame quererte para siempre**_

_**Darte todo lo que tú mereces**_

_**Por la puerta de tu amor **_

_**Quiero pasar**_

_**Quiero ser completamente tuya**_

_**Quiero de un millón en ti ser una**_

_**Como si hoy mi vida**_

_**Fuera a terminar**_

_**Igual que un río busca siempre el mar**_

_**Yo anhelo poderme encontrar**_

_**Contigo en la intimidad.**_

_**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**_

_**SI ALGUNA VEZ ENCUENTRAS A ESA PERSONA QUE TE HACE VER LAS COSAS DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA, DE UN MODO POSITIVO; A ESA PERSONA QUE TE DEVUELVE LA FE EN LOS SUEÑOS Y QUE TE DEMUSTRA QUE ES CAPAZ DE TODO CON TAL DE NO VERTE SUFRIR: NO LA DEJES IR Y ATRÉVETE A AMAR.**_

_**WHY NOT?**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad los finales no son mi fuerte, pero si a ustedes lea agradó, no importa cómo haya quedado.

El poema, como todos en el fic, lo escribí yo.

La canción es Déjame Quererte Para Siempre de Jaci Velásquez.

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic, de verdad fue super importante para mí saber que tantas personas lo leían porque eso me sirve de motivación para seguir escribiendo. También gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews.**

Y si quieren decirme que tal les pareció este final, o todo el fic en general, pueden dejarme más Reviews, uds saben que me encantas; o pueden mandarme un e-mail.

Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


End file.
